Old Flings and Angry Friends
by Wolfy101
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura's past returns with a new threat for Kohona. Evil is stirring, and Sasuke is tired of being ignored.
1. Ryu

Wolfy Again! My third ff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Claimer: I own Ryu and the storyline!

Thanx: My co-writer Jay (yourmaster)! I couldn't have done it w/o you!

Summary: When a fling from Sakura's past shows up, a certain Uchiha gets angry.

Rated: T

Title: Old Flings and Angry Friends

Chapter 1: 'Light and Dark'

He walked around the corner, his long black coat flapping in the autumn winds. A familiar laugh reached his ears. he looked up, blue eyes searching. A flash of pink caught his eye. Turning he walked towards the three teenagers in front of the ramen shop. A blonde boy in orange was pointing at the shop, eyes pleading. The raven haired boy next to him shook his head firmly. The only one in the group with their back to him was a young woman with light pink hair. It was shorter then it had been when they had last met. As he neared the group the raven haired youth glanced at him. The stranger calmly reached out and ran his finger confidently through the girls soft hair. She yelled loudly and spun to face him, her male companions just as angry. He watched as the anger in her eyes quickly changed to joy. Before any word was uttered the pink haired girl threw herself into the young man's embrace.

"Sakura!" He laughed, holding her close. "You cut your hair!"

She pulled away and smiled warmly at him. "It's a long story Ryu."

He smiled down at her. The blonde and raven haired boys looked at each other, confused.

The blonde was the first to speak. "Who're you?"

"Oh! Naruto, Sasuke. This is Ryu. Ryu this is Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

The teens shook hands, taking in one another's appearances. Ryu was tall, with a strong build and a rugged look. He had been traveling and as a result had stubble covering his face and his dirty blonde hair was a little past shoulder length. He wore a plain, if threadbear, white shirt, a black leather calf-length trench coat and black pants. He had a small silver hoop in one ear and eyes such a dark blue they were almost violet. Sakura stood next to him and it occurred to those around them how happy Sakura looked with this man's arm around her waist, and what a perfect couple they made. Light and Dark.

Kakashi turned his only visible eye on Naruto. "Where is she?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"She's never this late." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. "Any ideas?"

Sasuke didn't look up from where he was leaning against a tree. "Hn."

Two figures appeared. Walking close together down the path. The one in pink laughed. Kakashi looked up sharply from his book. "Ah! Here she comes."

"With 'Ryu'." Naruto yelled, disgust evident in his voice when he said his name. As the two neared Sakura waved.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry I'm late."

"It was my fault sir." Ryu stopped in front of the masked sensei. "How was it your fault?"

Ryu smiled engagingly. "Sakura was walking here all alone so I joined her. We were halfway here when there was a fountain and..." That's when the three registered that both Ryu and Sakura were soaking wet.

Naruto's eyes went wide while Sasuke's narrowed. "You went and played in the fountain!"

Ryu grinned widely as Sakura blushed. Kakashi burst out in peels of laughter.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Ryu chuckled and held out a still damp hand. "Ryu. And you?"

"Kakashi. Now, if you can bear to part from her, Sakura has work to do."

"Of course." Ryu turned and began to whisper in Sakura's ear. She smiled and nodded at him. "Bye." She said quietly, kissing his cheek lightly.

"See you soon." Ryu waved to them all and started back the way he had come.

Sakura smiled after him. _I missed him._

Kakashi looked at Sakura. _She's growing up._

Naruto stared at Sakura, speechless. _What happened to the Sakura I knew?_

Sasuke just stared at Ryu's retreating back. _I'm gonna kill him._


	2. The dragon

You guys are so sweet! Thanxs for reviewing! I'm not very good at formatting, but I hope this chapter is easier to read. Any advise would be nice. (hehehe I rymed! Yay! Sorry, back to the story!)

Discaimer: Naruto not mine, Ryu, Tenjii and the bad guy are mine and Jay's

Thanxs too:

My editor: Jay (Yourmaster) visit her profile and read her stories!

Silantiver: Thank you. Don't worry, The tables will turn soon.

amylovestakuya: Thank you. I'll try to update at LEAST twice a month.

Kairi Aerith: Thank you. Is this soon enough?

Black Light Princess: Thank you for telling me! Can you let me know if this chapter is better in that area?

mfpeach: Thank you. I know, me too. Their my favorites in this pairing!

HeartAngel: Thank you. Hehe I think about 17 or 18 for all. I've never seen the show, so I'm working off vauge outlines here. Please forgive me if the timeline is a little wack.

blackrose4ever: I love your author name! Thank you for your kind review. I'll try to update as much as my ideas let me.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2: The dragon

Sakura spun, easily blocking Naruto's fist.

"So," He panted as he ducked her attack.

"How do you know Ryu?" Naruto came at her again, she sidestepped his headlong rush, putting out one arm. Naruto slammed his throat into her wrist and struggled for air on the dirt.

"We go way back." Naruto swung his leg around, hitting the back of her knee. She lost her balance and he used his other foot to knock her backwards.

"Yeah?" She did a full body roll that brought her to her feet, facing the blonde.

"Yeah." Naruto and Sakura circled one another warily.

"Spill." Naruto came at her again. She delivered him a powerful roundhouse, sending him sprawling.

"We met about two years ago. He travels around, going where needed. It's been about a year since our last time together." Naruto picked himself up off the ground.

"How come we never heard about him?"

Sakura turned away. "You guys don't hear about alot of stuff."

Kakashi strolled over, ending the sparring match. "Sakura, what do you mean 'going where needed'? What is it Ryu is needed for?"

Her eyes widened. Sakura began to laugh nervously, "Ummm...Nothing. It's nothing." Naruto, sensing a secret, lept onto it. "What? What's so secret?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, temper worn short.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. He had kept on the outskirts of the conversation, acting disinterested. He had to admit though, Ryu was an annoying mystery. He shook his head, _Where was this coming from?_ He was an avenger. Nothing mattered but that. His eyes strayed to the girl across the glade from him. _Nothing, except prehaps her._

Ryu walked along the narrow streets. He had shaved and his hair had been trimmed. Still, he ignored the appreciative glances from the girls he passed by. Senses alert, eyes flitting from face to ignorant face. It was coming closer.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura turned to look back at the rest of team 7, "I have an appointment."

Naruto's eyes went large. "But...but...you promised to have ramen with us."

Sakura smiled impatiently, "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"I can't believe she just ditched us like that!" The blonde raged.

"Hn." Was the only reply Saskue made.

"Something is not right." Both boys turned to look at their Sensei. "Sakura's not like this. And she's keeping secrets from us. Usually she tells us too much about her life. Now I wish she'd tell us more. I'm going to look into this." With that Kakashi poofed out of sight.

"Looks like it's just you and me for ramen Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "Just me then."

Kakashi reappered at a small house. He walked up the path and knocked hard on the door. A large man opened it on the 8th knock. "Hmm...Who's there?" Beady eyes focused on Kakashi.

"You? Kakashi, what could you possibly want from me?" The masked man put a hand on the man's broad shoulder.

"Tenjii. I need some information."

"Ryu, hey?" The two were in the basement. Books lay everywhere and papers covered all of the surfaces in the tiny cellar.

"Yes. He gave no last name. About 17 or 18 I'd guess."

"Any significant features? Something you would inherit from a parent or ancestor that might be out of the ordinary?" Tenjii hefted himself on a stool to get better acess to the large volumes on the upper shelves. The room was dim, lit only by candles and one single flickering light buld. It smelt of musty paper and had an aura of ageless knowledge.

"His eyes, were unusual I suppose. Sort of blue, almost electric purple, with an explosion of amber around the pupils."

Tenjii almost fell off his stool. "Kakashi, tell me. What does Ryu mean?"

Kakashi cocked his head to one side, considering. Suddenly, his only visable eye widened, traces of fear crossing it. He whispered, as if afraid that what he said would wake the dead.

"Ryu. It means, the Dragon." He paused. "Tenjii, do you mean that..."

The men swapped a look.

Kakashi stood quickly upsetting his chair. "I have to get my students."


	3. The Meeting

Wolfy here! I was away for a week and when I got back the things just kept piling up! For those of you who are worried, no this is not a SakuraxRyu story. The main pairing IS SakuraxSasuke. Well, I believe that is all...Oh wait:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Ryu and all the other characters that do not appear in the show are mine. Yeah.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I took so long to update.

Thanks to my wonderful editor and co-writer, Jay! (yourmaster)

On with the story!

Chapter 3:

Sakura glanced around before quickly walking up a narrow side street. Halfway down she stopped staring hard up and down the dim alleyway. Slowly she reached out, tapping a beat on a small door in the wall. The door swung soundlessly out and, with a final glance about her, Sakura walked into the shadows beyond.

Sasuke watched as the door swung closed with an ominous click. He still didn't know why he had followed Sakura from her home to this abandoned complex. She may not be as strong as him, but she could still protect herself for the most part. She didn't neet his hepl, yet he still felt the need to 'escourt' her to her destination. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was really wrong.

"Hn. Why do I care?"

He shook himself and began walking back up the lamplit street.

_Recause you like her._

The voice was taunting, echoing from the back of his mind.

"Feh." He answered the voice, "Impossible. How could I ever like that weak, annoying, pathetic-"

_"-Gorgeous, intelligent, brave, compassionate-"_

"-clingy, fangirl!"

"Ugh!" Frustrated, the young Uchiah slammed a powerful fist into the concrete wall.

_But she's not your fan anymore is she? You pushed her away too many times. She gave you up. Moved on. Moved on the Ryu._

Disturbed, Sasuke continued his inner battle, walking straight past the shadow lurking in the doorway of an unlit house he passed. Red eyes slowly opened. A meeting had been called.

The tunnel was long and cold. Sakura shivered. The call she hoped never to hear still rang in her head. It felt like a fishing line in her head was pulling her deeper. Ryu had told her that when she was needed she would know. The otherworldly voice that had softly called to her as she walked home had told her that 'the dragon called for her aid.' Then the tugging on her mind had begun, leading her to this door, teaching her the beat to request entrance. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls. For some reason Ryu had called for her. Why? Nothing appeared wrong on the surface. Voices ahead pulled her from her musings.

"It just feels wrong." Ryu.

"Why?" A stranger. The voice was deep and laced with a roughness.

"I don't like putting others in danger."

"Really? You don't seem to mind putting the girl in danger."

"Hey!" Ryu's voice was considerably louder, lanced with anger. "That was her idea Not Mine!"

The tunnel was getting lighter, and the voices even louder. There was a clatter, a chair falling.

"Oh sure! She volenteered to die!"

"I won't let her get in the line of fire!"

"She's already in the line of fire baka!"

"You sound like Naruto." She sighed as she emerged from the tunnel. The cavern she was in was vast, filled with a table and eight chairs. Ryu stood at the head of the table. The man with whom he had been fighting was standing, his own chair lying on the floor, upset during the argument. Ryu quickly composed himself.

"Sakura. I'm glad the call reached you. Sakura, this is Cale. Cale, Haruno Sakura."

Cale nodded to her. He was a bit older then Ryu with blonde hair so bright it was almost white and steel blue eyes. He wore a calf length vest made from a large sand colored animal pelt. His pants were tan and he wore no shirt, despite the temperature of the cavern. He reminded Sakura of a well kept viking. His apperance as a viking was only enhanced by the huge leather-sheathed sword he had slung across his back.

"Cale and I were just discusing you."

"I heard." Sakura admitted. Both men had the decency to look slightly embarassed. Ryu rose and came toward her.

"I will grant that that your plan is clever, but I worry."

"For me?" Sakura smiled faintly. "I'm not the pathetic little girl I once was. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter. I'll be fine. Besides, we don't even know if it will take the bait."

Cale opened his mouth ot offer a comment, but was cut off.

"What bait?"

The voice was feminine. Sakura turned to face a tall woman. She wore crimson cloak and a black dress underneath. Her hair was deep red with strands of gold weaved into the thick braid that went to her waist. She was stunning, but it was more in her air then her appearance. "Lady Rose, may I introduce Haruno Sakura. Sakura, the Lady Rose." The two women acknowledged one another before Rose inquired with a slight accent, "What bait, Ryu? What could possibly draw this beast out?" Sakura smiled to herself. Ryu pulled out two chairs for the Lady Rose and Sakura. "I think it will be best if I wait until my other guests have arrived." Cale and Lady Rose were introduced and chatted with Ryu and Sakura amiably for a few minutes until...

_Scratch. Scratch._

Cale and Ryu looked toward the tunnel sharply. Lady Rose sniffed the air experimentaly.

"Ryu?"

"Yes M'Lady?"

"You didn't invite Bathlogs to this little party did you?"

"No. Why?"

_Scratch. Scratch._

All eyes turned to the tunnel.

"Because thier here."


	4. Bathlogs

**It's late and I am exausted, but I just have to type this chapter up even if I don't post it till tomorrow! Fight not fluff, sorry, but romance makes a major entrance later don't worry...-**

**Disclamer: Blah, Blah, Blah...I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (I claim Ryu though!)**

**Thanx: My editor Jay(yourmaster) And YOU! I have so many hits on this story and so many wonderful reviews! Thank you soooooo much! I love you guys!**

Last time:

"Ryu?"

"Yes M'Lady?"

"You didn't invite Bathlogs to this little party did you?"

"No. Why?"

_Scratch. Scratch._

All eyes turned to the tunnel.

"Because their here."

Chapter 4: Bathlogs

Cale drew his sword with a hiss.

Ryu stood, unmoving, staring at the blackness of the tunnel.

The Lady Rose sat, eyes slightly glazed. When she spoke her voice was unfeeling, trance-like.

"It is at the door, trying to find a way in. It is with one other, both female. Mother and child, it would seem." There was a pause and the Lady's eyebrows furrowed. "They have been enhanced. These two are bigger...and smarter."

"How much bigger could you make a Bathlog? They aren't exactly faries to begin with!" Cale growled, his hands tightening on the grip of his sword. Rose continued to stare ahead blankly, still using telepathic abilities to watch the Bathlogs.

A loud crash from the distant end of the tunnel echoed earily to them. Rose's whispered comment set Sakura's blood running cold in her veins.

"Their in."

It seemed like something out a horror movie. The echo reaching them of every one of the Bathlogs heavy footfalls, each step bringing them closer to their prey. Sakura forced herself to draw her kuni and prepare for the coming battle.

"Sakura." Ryu's voice held a commanding edge. "Protect Lady Rose. She will have no power against these creatures."

Sakura nodded and positioned herself between the dark tunnel entrance and the Lady Rose. Now was not the time to argue.

Rose's voice was quiet, fear making it rise an octave.

"Halfway here."

The footfalls were getting louder.

Cale sliced the air in front of him in anticipation. Ryu shifted his weight from foot to foot, rolling his shoulders, trying to keep loose. Sakura kept her eyes on the tunnel, bracing herself for whatever was coming. Suddenly all went quiet. The footsteps had ceased.

"Here." Rose's voice broke.

Everything seemed to freeze.

One heartbeat...two...

Eyes shifted.

Palms sweated.

Nerves jumped.

Breathes hitched.

And...from the darkness...red eyes gleamed.

Sakura couldn't even get a good look at her opponent before she was sliced the first time. It was just a shallow gash in her shoulder, but it was an awfully clear wakeup call. The claw retracted back a fraction before coming at her again. She easily dodged, slicing through the fleshy rope connecting it to the main body. She caught a fleetign glance of Cale, his sword a mere blur.

Ryu sidestepped a claw, racing towards the adult Bathlog. It towered over him. _How the hell did it get through the door?_ was the only thought that raced across his mind as he faced the hell-thing. At leats 10 ft tall, the adult bathlog had two unlidded bright red eyes. Creatures that revel in pain, this Bathlog had carved ancient runes into it's tough grey flesh. Bald, it's pointed bat-like ears were self sliced, with large triangles missing. Two long arms grew from broad shoulders, knuckles trailing on the cave floor. Lining the front of the beasts body were two lines of razor-sharp claws. Each claw acted independantly, kept active by the thick muscled vein that pumped blood from the Bathlog's torso to the claw. Two legs, similar to a dogs hind ones, supported the massive thing. This Bathlog already had three claws focused on Cale and was sending two more at him from behind. It's remaining five were still craddled in it's chest. Ryu could hear Sakura fighting behind him.

But...if this Bathlog was ignoring her then what...He caught a glimps of the infant, half the size of it's mother, in close combat with Sakura before the claw came at him. He felt it tear his jacket as he leant to the side. With lightning speed, Ryu reached out and grabbed the two inch thick pulsing tube connecting the giant claw to it's body. With inhuman strength, he yanked, pulling the vein straight out of the Bathlog. The beast cried out, it's attention momenterily diverted. It was all Cale needed. The claws were frozen for a second at longest, but that was all it took. With a triumphant battle cry, Cale sliced through the life-giving veins, killing two more claws before the beast even registered he had moved. He finished off three more before it could gain control.

Ryu closed the distance between himself and the main body. With an feral roar, he jumped, trying to get even with its eyes, the only place where it's underskin armour didn't exsist. He became even with the top two claws...and they sprang to life. They shot out, slamming into his exposed chest full force. They pushed him backwards, trying to saw into his chest. He could sense the solid cave wall rushing up behind him. His purple irises distorted, expanding until his entire eye was colored and the pupil was a horizontal slit. His nails and fingers merged, becoming long, pointed talons. His teeth elongated, sharpening. A deep snarl forced it's way between his curled lips. _It_ was emerging from deep within him, rising unbidden and uncontrolled.

A kuni sliced through the ropes controling the claws. Ryu fell onto the edge of the table, sliding onto the floor. He glanced to Sakura, eyes, fingers, and teeth, changing back. She lept and spun, digging her last kuni into the young Bathlog's left eye. The dying creature let out a mournful cry, calling for it's mother. The Mama Bathlog turned, all her attention on her little one. She had taken three steps before Cale catupulted himself off a chair, brandishing his sword before him. he hit it in the back of it's head. Throwing all his weight into it, there was a sickening _crunch_ as Cale's sword broke through the Bathlog's submerged armour. He hung there for an instant, supported only by his sword in the mighty things head. Then, slowly, he began to slide downward. His sword slicing a bloody trail through the Bathlog's back. It's entire body convulsed, a raspy cry came from it's distorted mouth. Then the Bathlog fell, smashing the table on it's way down.

Cale struggled to his feet, hefting his sword onto his shoulder. "Is everyone alright?"

Ryu stood, then fell back into a chair. "That baka ripped my coat."

Cale shook his head and turned to Sakura and Rose. Rose was shaken, but looked alright. Sakura had a small graze on her shoulder. Cale thought she was fine...until she stepped out from behind Rose's chair.

"Shit." Cale growled.

Before Sakura had managed to kill the baby Bathlog, it had gotten one good blow in...

_Sakura fell to one knee. Six claws down, four to go. While this Bathlog wasn't nearly as large as the first one, it was fast and determined. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Ryu! Without thinking, she threw her Kuni cutting him free. The Bathlog leapt on her lack of concentration. It's claws struck out, working together. In less then a second it had sliced four deep wounds into her leg. Crying out Sakura turned to the Bathlog. She was loosing blood, already she felt faint. She had to end this. Using all her strength she lept, letting her pain fuel her anger. She took satisfaction in the feeling of her last kuni digging into the beast's eye_.

Blood had soaked her clothing and she swayed slightly as she walked toward Cale. Ryu's eyes widened as he took in her damage. Rose stood walking quickly toward her.

Sakura's eyes stared but saw nothing. Like percieved across a great distance, she watched as Ryu, Cale, and Rose came to her. She began to fall. They were calling to her. Strong arms reached out and held her close. A face flashed in her mind's eye, then all was black.

_Sasuke._

**The end of this chapter! I'm sorry if it's really short, it took up 8 1/2 pages in my writing joural. I'm already sort of into chapter 5, but there are so many ways I can take it...What do you think? Tell me in a review!**

**1. Back to Kakashi and the boys (and what Kakashi knows...)**

**3. A few new characters enter...**

**4. Continue with Ryu, Cale, and Sakura...**

**What order should it be in? Thanx, Wolfy101!**


	5. The mystery Revealed

**I decided to try and fit all three in this chapter...maybe if I try hard...really hard...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. Also, some of the ideas in this chapters relate closely to the history of the main character in 'Dr. Who'. I do not own 'Dr. Who'...wish I did though!**

**Thanx: To my editor Jay(yourmaster) and all the wonderful ppl who bother to read this and the even better ones who decide to review, I LOVE you guys! As friends...yeah...**

Last time:

Blood had soaked her clothing and she swayed slightly as she walked toward Cale. Ryu's eyes widened as he took in her damage. Rose stood walking quickly toward her.

Sakura's eyes stared but saw nothing. Like percieved across a great distance, she watched as Ryu, Cale, and Rose came to her. She began to fall. They were calling to her. Strong arms reached out and held her close. A face flashed in her mind's eye, then all was black.

_Sasuke._

Chapter 5:

Kakashi stood in one of the dusty rooms in the old Uchiha mansion. Sasuke never used the main building. He lived in a small cottage on the edge of the estate. But, at Kakashi's insistance that it was necassary for secrecy(and was more dramatic) the young avenger had let his sensi and teamate into his abandoned house.

Kakashi perched on the desk, then walked around it, then sat again. He was full of anxious energy. Sasuke leant up against on of the bookcases, slightly on edge in his old home. Naruto lounged on a loveseat.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are we here?" Naruto looked to the now pacing copy nin.

"And why isn't Sakura? All eyes turned to Sasuke, surprised at what he had said.

"Well. Once she began acting strangly I called in on an old friend. Sasuke I will asume that this library is organized in some way?"

The Uchiha heir nodded slightly.

"Good. I need you to find me something."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It will be a large record book. Something only your family would probably have."

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall of books and walked to the opposite wall, pulling off the sheet protecting the books from dust. A grey cloud rose around him, years worth of dirt disturbed. Thick, leather bound volumes lined the shelves from celing to floor in front of Kohona's ice prince.

"I'm gonna need more detail then that. There are alot of records."

Kakashi walked over to stand beside him, as did Naruto. The masked ninja began scanning the books with his visable eye.

"There." About halfway up the shelves were four volumes, each one was black with silver embossed spines. The silver was flaking, making the titles and dates impossible to read.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, squinting up to the books.

"I know." The reply was cocky.

"Fine. Naruto, go get the ladder."

A glimmering mirror showed two dead Bathlogs, instead of the black room and the figure in front of it.

"My babies. How could they do that to you?" The voice was harsh, slightly reptilian.

"Your 'babies' didn't turn out to be much competition, did they?" This voice was young, male.

The first voiced hissed warningly.

"Thier stronger then you think." The I-told-you-so male voiced.

"'Thier'? The dragon works alone!"

"Not anymore. He now has apparently become quite attracted to a girl in one of the villages." Smug, proud of his information.

"Really?" The voice was considering.

"Yes. A cherry blossom has broken through the Dragons defenses." The voice was mocking.

"A cherry blossom. Well, I'm afraid a frost is coming for his little flower."

A gaunt hand waved, and creatures in the darkness began to stir.

Cale stooped, lying the unconsious Sakura gently on the remains of the table. Ryu walked over to the baby Bathlog, hefting it up onto his shoulders.

"Ryu." Rose stood, her cape rusling. "She needs a doctor."

Ryu glanced at her, eyes unreadable. "And what happens when the doctors start asking quetsions? No."

He began to walk towards the tunnel.

"Ryu!" Cale's voice was harsh. "She could die. I have no idea how much blood she's lost, but judging from the pool you're standing next to, I reckon she's almost too far gone."

Ryu's voice was unemotional, stone cold. "Then we lose her."

Rose stared at him, shocked. "But...A doctor could-"

"You are the doctor now."

"I have bearly any medical training at all!"

"Then I guess you should start praying."

Cale stood beside Rose, fists clenched. "Where the _hell_ are you going?"

"To dispose of the body." With that statement, Ryu walked up the tunnel and into darkness.

"Bastard." Rose spat the comment with venom.

"Tell me about it." The voice was weak.

The two people turned to face the crumpled girl on the floor.

"Sakura!" Rose dropped to her knees beside the pink haired youth.

"Sakura. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Cale's voice was hard

"Ryu said-"

"Your life isn't Ryu's to control."

Sakura looked at the two concerned faces.

"I can take care of it. I'm not training to be a medic nin for nothing."

Her breath was coming in short, pained gasps. She tried to sit up, but was to weak. Rose and Cale helped to support her as she laid her hands over her leg. She didn't have enough chakra to heal it completly. In fact she only had the power to sew the veins togehter, the skin and muscel were on thier own until later. Gently she was lowered again, and the young woman fell into a fevered sleep. Rose gave Cale her thick cloak, and he cut it into strips. Rose bandaged Sakura's leg as best she could, but the two could only hope it would be enough.

Ryu dumped the heavy body in the narrow alleyway where the tunnel emerged. The surrounding buildings were empty so he had no fear of being discovered, no anymore. He turned ice cold eyes onto the infants carcuss. The Bathlogs body was suddenly consumed in flames. It's skin melted, revealing it's under-skin armour. Ryu's eyes widened slightly and the heat in the fire intensified. Slowly the armour began to melt. The fire coninued to blaze as the alley was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Soon there was nothing left but a young man and a chared black mound that was smoking slightly. The mother was too big the drag out, so once the xcave was empty he would flame the whole thing and rebrick the alley wall.

"Argh!" With an angry cry, Ryu slammed both fists into the street. He knelt there, putting all his wieght onto his bleeding knuckles.

_You Bastard! Why did you believe her?_

She had come to him, saying she had helped before and she could help again. She didn't understand. Last time she had stumbled onto him cleaning up a group of monsters and had only survived by her element of surprise and dumb luck! Yet he had believed her when she said she could help. He had told her the details, listened to her plan, hoped she was still alive by the end of it. Yet here he was, signing her death warrant. She had known his philosophy: If they fall in the line of battle, they die in the line of battle. If one of the group couldn't help then that was that, no outside forces brought in to help. She had understood, hadn't fought it. He had actually dared to hope that, because she was almost a medic nin, then maybe this time no one would die. She could save them. He never thought she would have to save herself.

"Ryu?"

He was instantly on his feet, someone pinned to the wall of the alleyway by the throat. A pair of dark green eyes stared into his violet ones. An arrow was held up against his throat from behind.

"Let her down." This voice was male.

Ryu let the woman down and steped away. The arrow was returned to it's quiver.

"My apologies, Rishka."

The woman smiled at him, green eyes dancing.

"Quick on your feet. Your learning."

A large dark skinned man stepped from the shadows. He passeed the bow and quiver to Rishka, his wife. Both of them were tall. she was more willowy while he was solid. He shook the hand Ryu offered.

"Leban. I'm afraid you are both a little late."

Rishka sniffed the air experimentaly and turned to the ash that was once a Bathlog.

"I can tell. What happened?"

Ryu explained as he lead the two back down the tunnel.

"Was anyone hurt?"

Even in the semi dark the couple could see the pain that flashed across the young man's eyes.

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I left her in the care of Cale and the Lady Rose."

The trio walked the rest of the way in silence, but the air was heavy between them.

After a slight argument, Naruto found himself up a ladder, passing four heavy, dusty volumes down to Sasuke.

"Careful!" Kakashi cried as Naruto dropped one of the books down to Sasuke.

"If you're so concerened for their saftey come do it yourself!" Naruto snapped, clinging to the rickety ladder.

The masked man simply smiled and took out a certain orange book. Once all the books were down and laid out on the desk, Kakashi walked over to them. Gesturing his students closer. With great care the silver haired ninja opened each book, flipping slowly throught the pages of each one. In every book he stopped on a portrait of a man. The two boys leant closer, staring in shock at the four pair of violet eyes that stared back.

"It's Ryu." Naruto, always Mr. Obviouse, stated.

"That's impossible." Sasuke was staring at the dates and inscription below each picture. "These pictures are over fifty years apart. Ryu can't be more then two years older then us..." His voice trailed away as he looked up at his sensei. "Right Kakashi?"

The copy nin sighed. Looking forlornly at the pictures of Ryu.

"Ryu is older then all of you. Hell, he's older then my age and that of the Hokages put together two times over."

The raven and blonde boys stared at him in utter disbelief.

Kakashi sighed again.

"Let me try to explain. Over the years there have been few sighting but hundreds of theories. He is hard to trace, but if you dig deep and know what to look for, Ryu shows up everywhere. He has appeared throughout fokelore. Haunting legend and edging myth, even weaving in and out of historical records from every age and country. Every fleeting portrait shows the same man. From 18A.D. to 1800 only his clothing and hair style changes. That and the pain and knowledge in his unrealistic eyes."

"He pops up right before disaster strikes and often has some kind of hand in it. His last recorded sighting is sketchy. It was 3 years ago, in a small village accomponied by two other individuals. Two days later an earthquake shook a 60 mile radius out from the same town. He and his friends journied into the abandoned mines, smoke and fire bellowed out after that, and the sounds of a battle raged. No one ever emerged. But, three days after that, the men of the village went down into the mines and their reports said that there were chared remains of a great beats and two humans. All the walls were scarred with the marks from fire and deep claw marks were slashed into the stone walls of the mine."

"It always happens, each story. Evreyone dies, but one body is always missing. Ryu's. Only to reapear later, when another catastrophy looms. His coming always predicts two things; Trouble. And death."

Kakashi finished his tale, silence followed. The men swaped glances, was this actually happening?

"So...he's a good guy?" Naruto's voice sounded strangled.

Kakashi just shrugged.

"No. He's not. Not as far as we're concerened."

Sasuke had been silent up until then. But now his companions realised his hands were fisted at his side and his banges were covering his famous eyes.

"But, I thought-" Naruto's timid voice was cut off.

"He's no good because he's gotten Sakura involved." The Uchiah's voice crackled with anger.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Kakashi spoke again, "That's true. But we can only asume she knows what she's doing."

"Ha." Sasuke's laughter rang hollowly through the deserted house.

"So, what now?" Naruto ventured after an akward pause.

Their sensei rose, striding for the door.

"That is up to you. As for me? I will be more alert then ever and ready to help, should the Dragon need me."

With that heroic statement, the masked ninja left.

Naruto grinned his signature grin. "Sounds good."

Sasuke stayed silent, angry thoughts swelling like a tide inside him.

**Well. There you go. The characters are probably ooc, but I've never seen the show so give me a little grace period please.**

**Hypnotic voice **

**Your eyelids are getting heavy...**

**You are getting sleepy...**

**Very sleeeeeeeeeepy...**

**You are going to review...**

**When I snap my fingers...**

**You are going to be a duck...**

**snap**

**QUACK! Wolfy101 over and QUACK out**


	6. In The Night

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I really don't have that much to say this time. I've got a couple of confused reviewers so I'll quickly explain something. Once again this is a Sakura Sasuke story and I might add a bit NaruHina and KakashiOc but I'm not sure yet. Also, in the last chapter Sakura was wounded. She was too weak to heal the wounds completely, but she stopped most of the bleeding. She's kinda passed out right now, but I will wake her up soon. No worries!**

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue!**

**Thanx: All my lovely reviewers and my beautiful editor Jay (yourmaster)!**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 6: In The Night

Last time:

"So, what now?" Naruto ventured after an akward pause.

Their sensei rose, striding for the door.

"That is up to you. As for me? I will be more alert then ever and ready to help, should the Dragon need me."

With that heroic statement, the masked ninja left.

Naruto grinned his signature grin. "Sounds good."

Sasuke stayed silent, angry thoughts swelling like a tide inside him.

This time:

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, alone, going through the alley door. Sasuke sat up and glanced at his clock. 12:08. He should be sleeping. _Should I have stopped her? Should I have followed her into the room beyond the door? Should I confront her about it when I see her? Will I see her?_

The last question left the raven youth disturbed. Sasuke sighed and laid back down.

_Why do I care?_

_Because you-_

_SHUT UP VOICE!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!_

_Fine! _

_FINE!_

Ryu laid Sakura down on her bed. He couldn't imagine what kind of lie she must have told her parents so that they wouldn't wait up for her. The clock on her bedside table read 12:30. Two hours ago she left this room, in alot better shape then she returned. Sakura hadn't woken up yet and he could only pray that she would. He was surprised at how guilty he felt. Not just for her, but for her parents and her team. What would he tell them if she died? He wouldn't tell them anything. He knew the drill, he'd done it, literally, a hundred times. Fight the evil, leave the dead for whoever finds them.

He hated himself sometimes.

Ryu sighed and turned, climbing onto her windowsill and jumping out into her yard. He turned back and shut her window, placing a seal over it, just in case. After he was finished he stood and looked at her house for a moment, then strode down the street. He had to go back to the tunnel and wait, only two more and his team was complete.

A claw reached out, dragging a vile beast from the shadows. It turned unseeing eyes, sniffing. Slowly it dragged itself across the dew covered grass, toward the house. An unfortunate moth flew to close, and was devoured. But the beast was large and the moth alone could not sustain it. The horrid thing needed flesh. Large canine fangs glistened. The family dog raced out, raising the alarm, but was deftly silenced. The dog was an adequet meal. The thing ate because it must, not for pleasure. The humans of the house would be for later. Turning, it slunk away.

Kakashi stood at his window staring into the night. Somewhere a dog barked, and went silent. A shiver ran down his spine. Everything seemed slightly off. The masked man walked to his kitchen. Open a draw and pulled out his comfort...Itchi Itchi Paradise. With a smile twinkling in his only visable eye, the ninja turned, ready to read.

Naruto rolled over, groaning. He couldn't get comfortable. Everything seemed to be piling up on him, forcing his eyes to stay open. The blonde ninja kicked off his covers, they seemed to be smothering him. He rolled over. And hit the wood floor. Groaning again, he realized he didn't care enough to pull himself back into bed. Day couldn't dawn soon enough.

A lone figure stumbled down the street. Her swagger was exagerated, like the pavement was rolling beneth her bare feet. Her foot caught and bloodstained hands reached out to soften her fall. She lay there, then, painfully, drew herself up. Her bloodshot eyes strained to see ahead of her in the dim light. Every noise made her jump, and she shyed away from the black silouhetts of the dumpsters and buildings on her every side. She spun, staring hard behind her. A figure was walking purposfully toward her. She was to weak to even pretend she could defend herself.

"Xeni?"

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and two black hands caught her as she fell

_Flashback_

_The forest was dense among them, still, each was at ease in the others presence. The woman was young and beautiful. Her hair was a mass of tiny braids that bounced around her head as she walked. The man beside her looked almost identical, but his hair was cut close to his scalp and he was at least a head taller. The sibling walked amiably down the dim path. _

_"Xeni?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"After this adventure, do you think we could go to the sea?"_

_The girl turned to look at her companion. Her laughter was light and free._

_"Why?"_

_The boy smiled shyly. His voice was surprisingly deep and soft._

_"I dunno. Da spoke to me of it once. How it rolls beneath your feet."_

_Xeni smiled and put a hand on her brother's muscled arm._

_"I have an even better idea. Let's get on a ship and just go. You and I, Barlos. We can go together over the horizon and see where we land."_

_The two smiled. The Renily twins were known for their foolish impulses and their honed almost superhuman skills. Inseprable, the two had long ago made a pact to fight back to back, and die fighting, if one died the other would live for both of them. It was these two who made their way toward Kohona, answering an acient call. _

_Everything seemed in place. The birds sang and the wind blew. And up ahead a strange spider put the finishing touches on it's web._

**I know it's short and i know you all hate me, but there is just so much switching around in this chapter I decided that that was it. Just a warning, sad happenings around the bend. Well, i think that's all. I'll try to update soon, but I've already written the ending chappies, I just have to figure out how to connect them. **

**Lots of reviewsLots more chapters**

**Love ya, Wolfy101!**


	7. Spider's Silk

**Nothing much to say here. Twin death ahead. Be warned.  
Disclaimer: kignhdsjejndweihfksjhdbfyif Not Mine you demon possesed llama!  
Thanx: Jay my editor(yourmaster) and all my delightful reviewers! I wuv you!  
**  
Last time:  
"I have an even better idea. Let's get on a ship and just go. You and I, Barlos. We can go together over the horizon and see where we land."  
The two smiled. The Renily twins were known for their foolish impulses and their honed almost superhuman skills. Inseprable, the two had long ago made a pact to fight back to back, and die fighting, if one died the other would live for both of them. It was these two who made their way toward Kohona, answering an acient call.  
Everything seemed in place. The birds sang and the wind blew. And up ahead a strange spider put the finishing touches on it's web

This time:

Chapter 7:Spiders Silk

Xeni sleep was fevered. Strange beings without faces wandered in her sickness induced dreams. Rose had sensed a distressed aura, sending Leban to find the individual. He had come back with Ryu in tow, carrying a golden skinned girl, her hair pulled into hundreds of tight braids, stained with blood. Her clothes were torn and blood soaked, though there was too much blood and not enough injury. After it was established thta she was one of the called and not all the blood was hers, Ryu had left only telling them she never traveled alone. A sense of forboding setteling on the small group in the hotel room. Leban had had to carry her up the fire escape to try and avoid attention.

For a famed city of ninja's, all the inhabitants were unusually ignorant.

_The pair walked for another halfmile, then, all the bugs sounds dissapeared. Another quarter of a mile, and there were no birds, eventually, over the next mile and a half, everything alive stopped except for the greenery. The silence became edgey, like it was dangerously charged. Had it not been for their training, the Renily twins would have been clouded by fear, as it was, their thoughts only seemed to become clearer. _

_Xeni put her hand on Barlos' shoulder, tapping out a code the two had invented when they were tiny in order to comunicate when locked in their bedrooms, a wall between them. _

_'What do you think?' She tapped. _

_Barlos took her hand and tapped into her palm, 'Danger.' _

_Xeni smiled then, 'Gee, ya think?' _

_Barlos winked at her, then began to walk ahead. He was barely three feet away when they first appeared. Like tiny balls of hair. Hair with legs. And fangs. _

_(a/n: Danger, spiders ahead. If spiders scare you, I advise that you proceed with caution. -) _

_"What the hell!" Barlos stood, staring at the miniature things racing towards him. _

_"Barlos!" _

_The two had fought with almost everything in the world, yet the spiders were unable to be stopped. They ran. The two were fast, but they had two legs while thier foes raced with eight. The spiders came from almost everywhere, herding them toward somewhere, or something. _

_"Xeni!" _

_"I see it!" _

_The path ahead was blocked by a huge web, the threads as large around as Barlos' thumb. The two were heading straight for it. They slid to a halt, Xeni facing the web while Barlos turned to face thrie tiny persuers. Beady eyes watched them from every tree and rock. A strange sound had begun, a soft clicking. Slowly, the rest of the spiders began to snap their mandibles together, mimicking the clicking. _

_"Barlos," Xeni's voice was steady, but urgent, "If that many spiders makes that amount of noise..." _

_"Whatever began the reaction must be huge." Barlos finished his sisters sentance. _

_"Huge, and ugly. With dripping fangs and eight giant black eyes." _

_"How do you know that?" _

_"Because it's looking at me with them." _

_Barlos spun, turning his back on the hords of miniture monsters. His twin was right._

_The spider they faced was huge, anger glinted in it's eight black eyes. The hairs on it's enourmas body oozed posin, and where it stepped the greenery of the forest died. Surprisingly fast, the beast sprang at them, racing across the almost invisible strands of it's mighty web. Fangs clacking it bared down on the twins. Barlos ducked under it, slicing his blade along it's legs. Green acid spilt like blood from it's wounds. _

_"How do we fight something that we dare not touch?" Xeni called as the spider limped around to face them again. It's army had formed a ring around them._

_"If we kill it then it's little troops may attack. I can't hold off enimies that small without fire." Barlos discarded his sword, it's tip melting from where it came in contact with the spidiers acidic blood._

_"I know." Xeni panted, pulling out two beautifilly crafted throwing knives._

_"Get it's eyes Xen." _

_"I'll try."_

_Her brother grinned at her. "You'll suceed."_

_The spider was ganing speed as it raced for the two. _

_"Steady." Xeni whispered._

_They could see it's fangs glistening._

_"Steady."_

_They could make out it's individual eyes._

_"Steady."_

_"Xeni." Barlos' voice was strained._

_"Steady!"_

_Count it's face hairs._

_"Now!" The twins leapt out of the way as Xeni threw her weapons. The beast let out an agonized screech as it skidded, trying to turn and face them once more. When it finally came about, two dagger hiltes protruded from it's two topmost eyes. It tried to charge them again, but it was sluggish and halfhearted._

_"Xeni, cut the web, I can finish it off."_

_Xeni turned drawing yet another wepon, and began to hack at the strong, sticky strands. Barlos had drawn his saber, not as good with it as he had been with his now melted broawdsword, he was still a formidable opponent. The spider was slow, but still untouchable. Barlos had to content with baiting it and dodging in to form small nicks and cuts on its body, distracting it from it's web's distruction. Xeni growled. The strands were thick and stung when they came in contact with her skin. The spider spun, Barlos drove it back, straight into her. Xenio cried out as she was thrown onto the stinging web. The spiders hairs were surprisingly solid and sharp, riping into her shirt and skin. Wrenching herself off the web Xeni turned when her brother shrilly called her name._

_"Xeni? Xeni!" His eyes were frantic, searching for her around the spiders bulk. His arms and chest were bleeding from contact with the spiders quills._

_"Here!" She called out weakly. Luckily for her brother and herself, the force of the spider had torn a large hole in it's posoined food trap. Barlos took his eyes from the dying spider for a mere moment, but that was all it needed. In a last act of difiance against it's killers the hell-thing leapt forward, and died with it's fangs pumping posoin into Barlos' veins._

_Xeni watched through horror filled eyes as the spider leapt forward, sinking it's fangs into her beloved brother's leg._

_"Barlos!"_

_He didn't even cry out. Wide chocolate eyes turned to stare at the collapsed thing at his feet. The spider had his leg up to the knee in it's awsome jaws. He watched, strangely detatched, as blood began to run in crimson rivulets down his leg. Posoin was burning through his blood. He felt like he was burning, melting from the inside out. Barlos lifted his eyes, forcing away the haze and relaxation death offered him. Kicking the spider off him, he stumbled toward his younger sibling, always putting her first._

_"Xeni?"_

_She lifted tearfilled eyes to his._

_"Oh Barlos." Her voice was filled with pain and hopelessness._

_He dropped painfully to his knees beside her._

_"Xeni..."He said gently, but his voice trailed away._

_His sister was staring at something behind him. The smaller spiders had swarmed onto the larger ones carcass. Shocked, the Renily twins watched as the dead beast was lifted by thousands of tinier beasts and removed from the clearing. Nothing moved, no spiders attacked them. Everything ws quiet until,_

_"Does it hurt?" Xeni was staring at her brothers bloody leg._

_"Na-" Barloth was cut off as a spasm wracked his body, the posoin attacking his nerouse system._

_Xeni pulled her brother's trembeling form against her. Tying to keep him from collapsing._

_"Maybe." He winced, panting. "Just a bit."_

_With a sigh, Barlos collapsed into his sisiers arms. Xeni laid his head in her lap, brushing hair away from his sweat soaked face. _

_"Barlos! Barlos! Don't leave me!" Xeni sobbed, tears trailing down her face. She was vaugly aware that she was geting covered in her brother's life blood._

_"We're all we have! Don't leave without me!" _

_Barlos opened his eyes slightly, his breathing shallow and uneven. _

_"Sorry Xeni," A wistful smile pulled at his dry mouth. "I don't think I can wait."_

_"Of course you can!" She wailed, hugging his close._

_"Xeni."_

_The quiet urgency in his voice snapped her back into sanity._

_"Oh Xeni."_

_"I'm here." She whispered, leaning down to hear what he had to say._

_"Go. Help Ryu. Do what I can't anymore." _

_Xeni nodded. She didn't deluge herself with petty hopes that he would be saves. The Renily golden girl sat in a pool of blood and tears while her last family on earth slipped into the arms of their parents, in the house of Lady Death. She reached out a blood covered hand and closed empty chocolate eyes. _

_She didn't know how long she sat there. With the strength years of training had given her, Xeni lifted her brothers cold form from the ground and began back down the path. It took her twice as long as it should have, but she couldn't rest and she would never leave Barlos behind. When she could see the lights of Konoah through the trees she set him down, covering him the only blanket she had in her pack. The tears flowing freely again, Xeni walked into the dwelling of the Dragon, stumbling blindly down the city streets until she could stand no longer. Somethoing stopped her from hitting the ground though. Hands reached out of the darkness, catching her. And she let herself believe, if only for a second, that Barlos had at last found her again._

**Well, I don't know about you, but writing that chapter made me incredibly sad. I'm sorry I took so long to update, my teachers hate me. I'll try to update soon! Review and I'll update even faster! Love ya! Wolfy101**


	8. MY Sakura

**Back to Sakura shall we? Sasuke emotion! Sasuke OOC! Lots of Exclimation Points! Random nothingness! YAY!.! **

**Disclaimer: Standard**

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and all my delightful reviewers! **

**Enjoy! **

Last Time:

_She didn't know how long she sat there. With the strength years of training had given her, Xeni lifted her brothers cold form from the ground and began back down the path. It took her twice as long as it should have, but she couldn't rest and she would never leave Barlos behind. When she could see the lights of Konoah through the trees she set him down, covering him the only blanket she had in her pack. The tears flowing freely again, Xeni walked into the dwelling of the Dragon, stumbling blindly down the city streets until she could stand no longer. Somethoing stopped her from hitting the ground though. Hands reached out of the darkness, catching her. And she let herself believe, if only for a second, that Barlos had at last found her again._

This Time:

Chapter 8: MY Sakura

Sakura dragged herself out of bed, every mucsel protesting. Pouring as much chakra as she dared into her leg wound, Sakura was already exhausted by the time she had showered and dressed. She doubted that she had enough energy for training with her team, but she would try her hardest to keep them from worrying. Her phone rang, Lady Rose greeting her from the other end of the line.

Sasuke stared down the road, brooding. Sakura was late again. Last time she had been late she had been frolicking in a fountain with dragon-boy. Glaring angrily at nothing, Sasuke growled to himself. _If she's late again because she's off with **him** I'm gonna take his head and-_ He was inturupted by a slowly approaching figure, it was slightly familiar, but the way it swayed as it approached set him on edge. Sakura beamed as she walked up to the group. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Kakashi, while their looks were gaurded, it was clear the two sensed nothing off with the pink-haired flower's approach. The Uchiha tried to ignor it, but something was telling him she was in pain. Her smile was a little to bright, her eyes a little to dull. Sighing the ninja walked over to his team mates.

"Sakura. Spar with me."

It had been an order. The medic-nin looked up, shocked to be face to face with her childhood obsession. One of her dreams had been to spar him. She remembered the way she used to beg, and the way he would scoff. Shrugging her pleas off. If it were any other day she would have taken him on gladly, but she was no match for anyone in her current form.

_No_, she desperatly wanted to implore him,_ Why today Sasuke? Why does it have to be now?_

Kakashi pulled Sasuke aside, baffled. "What are you doing? You hate the idea of sparing with her!"

Sasuke lowered his voice, knowing that Naruto and Sakura were watching.

"Something's wrong with Sakura. I don't know what, but something is really off."

Kakashi stared at his student. Sasuke wasn't like this. He just...wasn't!

"Well, alright." He answered slowly, marveling at the young man's strange behavior.

Sasuke and Sakura stood facing each other while Naruto hit targets and Kakashi pretended to read his book, keeping a close eye on the strange behavior of his team. The two had agreed that the match would be mainly physical, no chakra involved, to Sakura's obviouse relief. Sasuke attacked without warning. He didn't let up on the pink-clad teen. Raining puches and kicks, it was all Sakura could do to keep from being pummeled. Sasuke was going all out, the Uchiha heir wasn't holding anything back. In her weakened state, Sakura knew she couldn't hold up this defending much longer. When a slight gap came, she took it.

Sasuke was stunned when he caught her fist, if he had been a second later, Sakura would have probably broken his nose. Though he would never say it, his female team mate was surprisingly strong and fast. Secretly the boy wished he had spared with her earlier. They stood there for a second, her fist in his and his eyes locked with hers. Then Sakura's emerald eyes dulled, and her entire body collapsed. Sasuke reached out, catching her, the tips of her hair just barely brushing the dusty training ground. He was horrified by how light she felt, how fragile in his arms. Kakashi and Naruto rushed over, yelling at him.

"What the hell did you do to her Bozo!" Naruto screeched, reaching out to take Sakura from the stunned ninja. Unconsiously, Sasuke's arms tightened around the girl he held, and it seemed, if only for a moment, like he was going to deny the blonde youth the girl in his embrace. Then, he relaxed, letting her be restled from his arms. Kakshi plucked the prone girl from his male students, quickly checking for wounds. The only things he found were four pink gashes, recently healed, running across her leg. They were deep, and still not fully healed.

Sasuke pushed by his sensei, growling, "I told you something had happened." Before walking away, to where only he knew.

"Ryu." He whispered, onyx eyes smoldering. "What the hell did you do to my Sakura?"

_Whoa. MY Sakura? Where the hell did that come from? Did I really say that? Do I really want that?_

Sasuke thought back to the explosion that had coarsed through his body when he had caught her, the fierce will to protect her. Her fragility. He smiled slightly.

_Yeah. My Sakura. I like that._

**Yep. The end of this chapter. I was bored so I did this cause the next chapter isn't finished and I wanted to update something. Kind of just a filler chapter. Sorry if you wanted something more. I'll give you something better soon! Lots of Love! Woly101**

**Wolfy: Do you think anyone will review?**

**Random Egyptian Llama: Oh, I'm sure.**

**Wolfy: Really? 0**

**Random Egyptian Llama: Yep. Or...**

**Ryu: ...I'll eat them! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Wolfy: Even better idea! I'll wait until 2008 until I update again! And I'll update in pig latin!**

**Ryu: YAY! Your a genius!**

**Wolfy: I know**

**Random Egyprian Llama: Well, I'll just go jump in a septic tank them.**

**Wolfy: (?.?)**

**Ryu: (?.?)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. For Her

**What now? Even I'm still firguring that out. I'm sorry for all the chapter hopping. Fist sad, then random, now evil, next more juicy information. **

**Disclaim: Whatever. -.-**

**Thanx: Jay (yourmaster) and my lovely reviewers! I couldn't hope to do it w/o you! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

Last Time:

"What the hell did you do to her Bozo!" Naruto screeched, reaching out to take Sakura from the stunned ninja. Unconsiously, Sasuke's arms tightened around the girl he held, and it seemed, if only for a moment, like he was going to deny the blonde youth the girl in his embrace. Then, he relaxed, letting her be restled from his arms. Kakshi plucked the prone girl from his male students, quickly checking for wounds. The only things he found were four pink gashes, recently healed, running across her leg. They were deep, and still not fully healed.

Sasuke pushed by his sensei, growling, "I told you something had happened." Before walking away, to where only he knew.

"Ryu." He whispered, onyx eyes smoldering. "What the hell did you do to my Sakura?"

_Whoa. MY Sakura? Where the hell did that come from? Did I really say that? Do I really want that?_

Sasuke thought back to the explosion that had coarsed through his body when he had caught her, the fierce will to protect her. Her fragility. He smiled slightly.

_Yeah. My Sakura. I like that._

This Time:

* * *

Chapter 9: For Her

The spiders dragged the deadweight of their former leader down the winding tunnels, blindly stampeding ahead. A gauzy hand reached out, slowing their mad rampage. With a swift motion, the hand sucked the life out of everything in the room. The glowing strands of the arachnid's life force didn't run into the void, though. Instead they began to feed into the hulking, decaying corps of the dead monster. Momvement flickered in the dead creatures eyes, though nothing around it moved. The beasts lifeless eyes reflected the faces of it's killers, reflecting the battle on bubbled orbs. Red eyes watched from the darkness, taking in how her pet had died.

"Pity."

She crooned, running a hand over it's acidic spines.

"Such a pity."

* * *

Sasuke found Ryu and Cale talking quietly in a side street. Cale was speaking qiuckly and animatedly, while Ryu was looking rather upset. Sasuke was famouse for his calm collectedness (?) in battle. For once he decided to get amped up and let fly. He didn't stop to hear what they were talking about, he just went for the pair. Sasuke shoved the huge mass that was Cale aside and, before Ryu could even say his name, he decked him. Forget ninja tactics, forget rational thinking, this was a man standing up to the guy who hurt his girl. Sasuke's hit smashed Ryu's nose, sending the boy down on one knee. Ryu came up again quick, nose dripping crimson blood. The two boys headed for each other, and suddenly found themselves off the ground. Deep gutteral laughter filled the small street. Cale had each boy by the back of his shirt, easily hefting the two of them off the ground.

"Ryu, I haven't seen someone land that easy a hit on you in years!" Cale was grinning from ear to ear, while Sasuke and Ryu glowered at him.

"Put me the hell down!" Ryu yelled, trying to wiggle out of the large man's grasp. Cale lowered the two, but didn't let either go.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke!" Ryu rounded on the stoic boy, nursing his bloody nose.

"Sakura."

Ryu froze. Cale stared at the boy he held.

"What?" Ryu whispered.

"You damn well know what! She passed out at training today. If you knew she was hurt you should have stopped her. Especially since I have no doubt it's YOUR FAULT she's hurt in the first place!"

Ryu looked away from Sasuke's smoldering gaze. The Uchiha heir looked up at Cale, who suddenaly found the wall unusually fascinating.

"Some dragon." His voice was mocking, baiting.

Violet eyes snapped to him, anger flickering to life.

"You don't know what your talking of, little boy."

"Oh yeah? I know I'm willling to help without asking questions if you get the hell out of Sakura's life!"

The two boys glared at each other.

"Really?" Ryu was intent on the ninja opposite him.

"Really."

Cale grinned. "All right then!"

The giant finally let the two boys go.

"Who else knows?" Ryu was staring at the ground, eyes unreadable.

"About you?"

He nodded slightly.

"Just Naruto, Kakshi, and I. Those two will help as well, if you ask."

"Bring them then."

"Where?"

"The alley where you followed Sakura night before last."

Onyx eyes widened.

"Fine."

Sasuke turned, he was almost out of the side street when Ryu spoke again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you."

He clenched his fists, smirking. "I'm not doing for you. I'm doing it for her."

Ryu smiled wistfully. "Yes. We all do things to keep Sakura's friendship, don't we?"

Sasuke glanced behind him, then turned, walking away.

"Is this wise?" Leban stepped from the shadows, where he had been standing. Unnoticed by all.

Cale looked at Ryu.

"I hope."

Ryu stared into the distance.

_For her sake._

**

* * *

**

**I like it. I'm sorry I took so long to post, I'll try to be quicker next time.**

**Review! Wolfy101!**


	10. I Suggest You Run

**Hi! Tis me! Sorry I took so long to update! We get more into Ryu and his gang this chapter. Do you think I should do a couple of stories just with him and his previouse adventures? I dunno. **

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my beautiful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Standard...Yep.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Sasuke turned, he was almost out of the side street when Ryu spoke again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you."

He clenched his fists, smirking. "I'm not doing for you. I'm doing it for her."

Ryu smiled wistfully. "Yes. We all do things to keep Sakura's friendship, don't we?"

Sasuke glanced behind him, then turned, walking away.

"Is this wise?" Leban stepped from the shadows, where he had been standing. Unnoticed by all.

Cale looked at Ryu.

"I hope."

Ryu stared into the distance.

_For her sake._

This time:

* * *

Chapter 10:­­­­­­ I Suggest You Run

Three silent figures stole down the street. The front one was tall, his strong silouet clad in navy blue. Behind him, a masked, silver-haired form shrouded in black followed. Next came a swaggering man, his hair and clothes standing in sharp contrast to the shadows enfolding his companions. With Sakura safely sleeping in the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakshi had set out to the determined meeting place.

Turning into the alley, the three were mildly surprised to see the door in the wall ajar, only darkness beyond. Sucking in a deep breath, Sasuke slipped inside, taking comfort in knowing Sakura had walkied this hall before him. Kakashi darted ahead of the silent boy. Moving swiftly down the narrow corridor of stone. Ahead, voices were murmering. A deep, lyrical voice was most prodominant. Not as much a sound as a vibration. A feminine voice followed. A sharp command was ushered, then...silence. Chills ran up Sasuke's spine. _What the hell..._

The three emerged in a large chamber, ocuppied by Ryu, the large blonde known to Sasuke as Cale, a large black man, a cloaked woman with red and gold hair, a tall willowy woman with bright green eyes, and a casket. Sitting against the casket was a young woman, her hair was tightly braided and her face was tearstained.

Ryu smiled slightly, stepping forward.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke." He said, gesturing to each as he said their names.

"Allow me to introduce my companions. Cale, one of the last sons of the Norse tribe Talec. Skilled sword fighter and battle tactition."

Cale smiled, inclining his head to the newcomers.

"The Lady Rose. Wave senser and aura reader. Also a mind walker and seer."

The Lady turned galzed eyes to the three. Face unsmiling.

"Rishka and her husband Leban. Rishka is a master marksman, deadly with evry style of bow known to man."

The green eyed woman smiled at the group.

"Leban is a blacksmith, and very handy in a skirmish."

The massive black man nodded solemly.

Ryu leant in, glancing to the wouned girl and the buirial box behind her Ryu spoke quietly.

"And there sits the last of the Reniley bloodline. Xeni Reniley and her brother. Barlos were the ambushed on their way here."

Ryu's voice was strained, his eyes unbearably sad, unshed tears gleaming.

"Her brother was was the first to fall in this struggle."

The trio turned pitiying eyes to the girl. Sasuke knew the pain of losing family. But his brother wasn't dead, no matter how Sasuke wished he was. Xeni looked up at them, and, seeing the pity in their gazes, turned away angrily.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Now that we all know each other, may I ask what the hell is going on in our little village?"

Cale grinned, "A war."

Ryu turned a disapproving eye on the large man.

"Not yet."

Leban spoke, his voice rolling in deep waves. "But it will not be soon until it is. All one has to do is venture into the past to see that most of what Ryu is invoved in becomes a war."

The violet eyed man smiled ruefully. "Very true Leban. But it is not by choice."

"All I want to know is how Sakura is involved."

Sasuke's voice was low and soft, but dangerouse all the same. Cale's smile faultered, then faded completely. Lady Rose looked at the boy, a slight smile beggining to tug her lips.

Ryu sighed heavily.

"Sakura and I met a few years ago. I was in outnumbered in a spat and she gave me a hand. It was a surprise to me to find her here. She knew all about me. She pestered me to tell her what was going on, why was in Kohona."

Ryu smiled roughishly and Sasuke's blood boiled.

"There is little anyone can deny Sakura when she sets her mind to it. Once I told her that the forest surrounding Kohona was beggining to attract a bad kind of attention, she insisted on helping. I was walking into a trap, and I knew it. Whatever was in the forest wanted me in Kohona, I shouldn't have let her get involved. But I did. She had an idea."

Ryu heaved a sigh, then continued.

"She pointed out that someone was targeting me. She suggested that we see if it was out for revenge or death. If it wanted revenge, it would hurt me emotionaly. If it wanted death it wouldn't bother. Her idea: Make it think we were closer then friends, then see if she got picked off or not. I hate to say that I agreed, but it was a good idea. I thought she could protect herself."

"Still, I sent for old friends, preparing for a full front battle. Only Cale and Lady Rose had arrived when we were attacked. It was in this very room, Sakura got hurt giving me a hand. She had lost alot of blood during the continuing fight. She healed herself, but I didn't think she would still show up training before she was full restored. I was stupid and I apologize."

Naruto's fists were balled and Kaksahi's eye was staring cooly at the young man. Sasuke's bangs were hiding his eyes, his fingernails were digging into his palms as he fought the urge to hit Ryu again.

_At least they aren't really together!_ His happy-go-licky other voice chipped in.

_Shut Up!_

_Hmph._

Lady Rose's voice was unemotional, unsettelingly calm.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Where is the Uchiha estate?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised.

"A 15 minute walk from here." Something twisted inside him. Sakura was at the his families mansion.

Rose's eyes met his.

"I suggest you run, then."

**

* * *

**

**Quick! Lassie! Sakura's in the mansion!**

**Ahem. Review! **

**Wolfy101**


	11. If She Died

**This chapter makes me happy! Go Sasuke emotion! Special snaps to my first three reviewers on the last chapter, **

**A Broken Cherry Blossom, **

**kakashi-vivi, **

**and**

**xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx **

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my beautiful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Standard...Yep.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Lady Rose's voice was unemotional, unsettelingly calm.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Where is the Uchiha estate?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised.

"A 15 minute walk from here." Something twisted inside him. Sakura was at the his families mansion.

Rose's eyes met his.

"I suggest you run, then."

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 11:­­­­­­ If She Died 

Sasuke slammed into the wall opposite the door in the alley. He dully heard Naruto, Ryu, and Kakashi clattering after him. Shoving off the wall, he sprinted full speed onto the main street.

_'I suggest you run'? God! What the hell is thta supposed to mean? Is the mansion under seize? Or did I leave the shower on? _

He let out a frustrated growl, pushing even harder. His lungs were burning and his legs felt like jello. He pulled out a kuni, pressing on the speed. He couldn't hear the others behind him. He took a fierce pleasure in the idea of getting to Sakura first. Just because they weren't going out didn't mean he still didn't hate Ryu's guts because he and Sakura played in a fountain together.

Grabbing a light post to help propell him around a corner, Sasuke relaxed slightly when the Uchiha mansion came into sight. The house's ominouse silouett reached him, and, with a jolt, Sasuke realized the cast iron gate was open. When he left with the others he had closed and locked it.

His breath coming in short gasps, Sasuke crept onto his families grounds. Brandishing his kuni before him, Sasuke spun in front of the open door to the main house. Silently, the raven haired boy headed for the staircase. He didn't bother to check the lower rooms, alll he cared about was getting in between Sakura and danger.

It was upstairs. He could feel it in the strange chill that enveloped him as he asended the staircase. Slinking cautiously down the hall, he froze in horror at what unfolded before him. The kuni clattered to the floor.

A beautiful man was standing over Sakura's still form. His eyes were grey, his hair a shinning silver. It was long and seemed to be blown around his head by a private wind. He leant over slowly, his blue lips slowly covering the pink maiden's own. Sasuke stared in horror as her breathing began to slow. Her skin paled, her lips turning a frosted blue. A tear trailed down her cheek, freezing solid on her temple.

Sasuke felt a strange rage boil up in him. He hated this ice man. Hated him more then he hated his murdering brother. Was someone trying to hurt Ryu by this? Or was it directed at himself? Or maybe they were just bonuses for someone going after the wilting flower before him?

It didn't matter. Not if she died. If Haruno Sakura died, nothing mattered.

Crouching, Sasuke grabbed the dropped kuni. Concentrating hard, Sasuke sent a fire attack blasting into the man. It had the disired effect. The ice man jerked his lips away from Sakura's.

"I might have been merciful." Sasuke growled. "IF you hadn't kissed her."

He dodged the return attack from the ever silent man.

"But you did kiss her. And for that I **will** kill you!" Sasuke yelled, pouring as much chakra as he dared into another fire attack. If the attack was too strong, he risked burning Sakura. He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt her more then he had already in the past.

He realeased the attack a fraction too late. The man smiled at him, leaping backwards out the window. He disappeared into the darkness of the cloudy night. Sasuke sprinted across the room, staring into the night. Somewhere, he could feel a dark force laughing. Angry, he spun to face the room again. Immediatly, onyx eyes softened as they saw her small form on the bed. Her cheeks were a little pinker, but Sakura was still frighteningly pale, her lips an unreal color of icy blue.

Sighing, fighting down another wave of fresh anger, the Uchiha heir walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. His fist tightened in the blankets when he remembered who else had leant over this bed, tainting his innocent sakura blossom.

_She's not yours._ The voice was a mere whisper, tickling his concience.

_Not now. She doesn't know how you feel. You can't be stupid. Itachi would hurt her if he ever found out._

A strange heavyness settled on the young man's chest. He could never be with her. He couldn't promise her saftey. And...he was dark, twisted and scarred inside. He was black ink and she was as white as freshly fallen snow, a delicate flower bud. He didn't deserve her. He never would. He had known it all along, but addmitting it still hurt. His eyes pricked, but he would never cry. He was stronger then that. At least, he hoped he was. A door slammed downstairs. Sasuke stood, walking to the door.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?"

Stupid Naruto.

"We're fine. I think."

Feet clattered on the stairs.

"You think?" Inquired the young man's sensi.

"Sakura's had a bit of a rough time." Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth, noy wanting to remember that bastard's lips on hers. "Some bozo tried to freeze her."

"Freeze her?" Ryu shoved past Sasuke, kneeling by Sakura's side.

He turned angry eyes to the raven haired teen. "Tell me you killed him."

Sasuke looked away. "He escaped. I gave him a real wake up call though. Wasn't expecting company."

"This is my fault." Ryu was watching the slow rise and fall of Sakura's chest. "I was such an idiot, letting her get involved."

"Hn."

_Damn straight._

**

* * *

**

**Yay! This chapter took me a little while. Sorry it's so short. I don't believe how many people like my story! It means so much to me! Please review! I love hearing you advise and suggestions!**

**Gone crazy and staying there, **

**Wolfy101**


	12. Wakey Wakey Sakura

**Next chappie! YAYNESS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. You should know the drill by now.**

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my faithful reviewers!! I love you guys!!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

He turned angry eyes to the raven haired teen. "Tell me you killed him." 

Sasuke looked away. "He escaped. I gave him a real wake up call though. Wasn't expecting company."

"This is my fault." Ryu was watching the slow rise and fall of Sakura's chest. "I was such an idiot, letting her get involved."

"Hn."

_Damn straight._

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 12:Wakey Wakey Sakura 

Sakura slowly became conscience of something soft beneth her. She was warm, and a familiar scent tickled her nose. It reminded her of something safe and strong. Through the newly awakened haze, Sakura smiled slightly, it was Sasuke's smell.

Wait...

SASUKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sakura gasped and snapped her eyes open. She quickly sat up, staring at the homey room she was in. She put a palm to her forhead, trying desperatly to remember.

She had been sparing...with Sasuke...pain...darkness...then...cold. Unbearable cold, and someone's ice cold lips on hers. Trembling fingers brushed her quivering lips. What was going on? Where was she? Had Sasuke brought her here after she had fainted? Had he and Naruto and Kakashi spoken to Ryu? Where was Ryu? Where was **she**? The questions went in circles, reapeating over and over again.

She slowly swung her legs off the bed. The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet. She made almost no sound as she drifted down the hallway, glancing into the rooms she passed. Some were pristine, the furniture hidden beneath white sheets, while others were wrecked beyond recoknition. Windows were smeared with dust, everything looked empty, unlived in. The place where she walked had been walked on by others recently, many sets of footprints went both direction in the thick layers of dust. She jumped as a floorboard creaked beneath her. In the last room before an ornate grand staircase the window was cracked, one pane missing completely. Through that window she heard a booming laugh and loud outcrys. Cautiously Sakura edged to the window, glancing out through the lace drapes. In the yard of the house she was in Sasuke, Ryu, Cale, Kakshi, Naruto, and Xeni were yelling at each other, well exept Xeni, she was laughing, but her eyes were still empty.

It appered that Kakashi had roped Cale into helping him run practice for the others. Cale and Kakashi were up a tree, trying hard not to fall as Naruto tried to catch them. Ryu was holding his side, laughing hard. Xeni and Sasuke was standing to the side, uninvolved. Apparently, from what she could determined from the blonde boys shouts, Cale and Kakashi had tried to make him do Cale's laundry while balancing on a large round ball. Judging from the large bump on Naruto's head, he had actually tried.

Sakura smiled slightly. While slightly upset they weren't sitting destressed at her bedside, she was glad nothing seemed to different. A chill ran up her spine. Turning, neck hairs on end, Sakura gazed around the room. Someone was watching her. Peering into each corner, Sakura's nerves continued to set off silent alarms all over her body. Something slammed into the window behind her as Sakura screamed, ducking below the window sill. She slowly raised her head, until just her eyes and forehead were visible. A kuni was buired in the wooden frame holding the ancient glass in place. Naruto grinned and waved at her. Sasuke was gone. Kakahsi and Cale began to call to her and Ryu beamed. Xeni looked up through large brown eyes. The sound of feet made Sakura jumpy once again. Sasuke was leaning in the doorframe, cold as ever.

Then, "Hungry?"

Sakura just stared at him.

"Are you? Hungry. Are you Hungry?"

Sakura blushed, nodding. She was starving. She was so stupid, it had taken her forever to finally understand what he was saying. The last few weeks had been so hectic, she had forgotten how sexy he was.

Sasuke tried hard to get his breathing under control. As soon as he saw she was awake he had dashed for the house, taking the stairs three at a time. But Sakura didn't have to know that. He tried to speak. His words came out gargled. It took Sakura a little while to understand what he was trying to spit out. He was such an idiot. Luckly, years of training had taught him how to hold down a blush.

After Naruto decided that to celebrate her waking up, everyone had to eat ramen, Sakura was informed of Xeni's brother and their journey through the forest. Then she was told that Ryu's team had been expanded to include all of team 7. While this made Sakura happy, she was also slightly upset. She had hoped to do something without the team, to assure herself that she could. Anyway, the sneeking around had been kinda fun, knowing a secret as important as the secret of the Dragon.

On the walk to the ramen resturant Ryu was on Sakura's right while a stoic Sasuke walked on her left. It made Sakura worried that they were acting so possesive of her, especially Sasuke. Sakura also noticed with alarm that Sasuke was sending Ryu dirty looks, and Ryu was returning them. What had happened, Sakura wondered, while she was unconscience to make the two suddenly eye each other, like they were threats to one another?

**

* * *

**

**Okay, there you are. It's short and slightly pointless, but still. **

**I hate school. **

**I hate homework. **

**I hate sisters who won't let me log onto the internet. **

**Oh well.**

**Hey! Check out my profile, I posted some funny stuff on there from the net. It makes me happy!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	13. Hello Lee

**Here enters romance, threats and Lee. He may be slightly out of character, but keep in mind I've only ever seen one episode starring him and I have no idea who 'Gia-sensi' is. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Guess. **

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my lovely reviewers! You guys are wonderful!**

**

* * *

Last time:**

On the walk to the ramen resturant Ryu was on Sakura's right while a stoic Sasuke walked on her left. it made Sakura worried thta they were acting so possesive of her, especially Sasuke. Sakura also noticed with alarm that Sasuke was sending Ryu dirty looks, and Ryu was returning them. What had happened, Sakura wondered, while she was unconscience to make the two suddenly eye each other, like they were threats to one another?

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 13: Hello Lee

Sakura smiled as she passed the familiar sights of her home town. She prayed she could save it from whatever evil loomed just over the horizon.

Sasuke watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. Her smile made his heart jump, but his stomache plumeted when he saw the slight sadness that flashed in her emerald eyes. He and Ryu had left out the part of the story they told her in which she gets molested by a Ice Man from hell. He couldn't help but worry that she still had haunting memories of it though. He knew he did.

Ryu watched Sakura and Sasuke. He knew that niether he nor the Uchiha heir had any right to consider themselves worthy of her. Stooping to jealousy wasn't something Ryu, The Infamous Dragon did very often. Yet still he could feel the ugly green terror rearing it's deformed head in his chest when the raven haired boy looked at her like that. Ryu was not simple, nor blind. He knew he could offer Sakura nothing but a life of uncertanty, danger, and wandering. While Sasuke could offer the beautiful maiden riches and a steadfast home. The question was: would he? And if he did, would he look after her right? Deep in their musings, the three didn't notice Naruto babbling on about nothing in particular while Cale, Kakashi, and Xeni slipped off for a sparing session.

* * *

A busy-browed boy sat despondantly on a bench outside the ramen shop. His sensi was on a mission and the only other perfectly lovely thing in his life was...walking toward him! Lee leapt to his feet. His stunning Sakura was wandering down the street, surrounded by admirers. (Okay, so it was just Naruto, Sasuke, and some boy he didn't know. But still, it was his fantasy.) He pranced toward her, his coffee eyes starstuck.

* * *

Ryu watched, confused, as a teenage boy with prodominant eyebrows stared at Sakura. Then, he watched appaled as said male did a strange leap-thing and knelt in front of said female.

Sakura almost walked over Lee she was so absorbed in her own little world. She stared down at him as he put a death grip on her hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not this clown.

"Sakura my love! How my world was dark these past few days without you lovely maiden!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but still could not hide the blush begining to stain her porcelain cheeks. Naruto grabbed his side, pratically crying from laughter. He loved watching Lee be stupid!

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he knew Sakura didn't go for this sort of thing. Right? Suddenly the usually confident Ice King was second guessing his earlier ideas. What if Sakura dug these declerations? What if she was toying with Lee, and she really returned his feelings? What would he do then?

He turned desperate eyes, carefully watching the slight blush painting her cheeks, the way her hand fit into Lee's. He was suffocating. He was drowning in his doubts. Turning, he walked away, shoulders straight and tense. He couldn't be there any longer, watch him flirt with her, 'his' Sakura. He couldn't have her, but he wasn't gonna stand by and watch some other bastard claim her!

Ryu stared speechless. What. The. Hell. He reached out, pulling Sakura's hand out of the hand of this lecher. He sepped between them, anger flashing in his eyes. Where had Sasuke gone? Why did he just walk away like that? Didn't he care for Sakura? The idiotic coward.

Sakura was in shock. Sasuke had been really upset when he had stalked away. Why was he so pissed? Surley it wasn't because of Lee...right? And now Ryu had gone all possesive on poor Lee. Sakura could see Naruto rolling in the street out of the corner of her eye. Twit. She hesitantly reached up, putting a calming hand on Ryu's solid shoulder.

"It's OK." She smiled at him. "Lee's just like that. Ignor him."

"Ugh!" Le squeaked. "Sakura, how could you my love!"

Lee sulked away, waiting for his wonderful sensei to return.

"What WAS that!"

Sakura looked slightly upset. Sure Lee was a little...special. But still! Lee was her friend and he was sweet...in a disquieting way.

"Lee is not a 'that'! He's just..a little...in...love...with...me..?" Sakura trailed off. She really didn't know how to explain the confusing idle that was Lee.

_Isn't everyone?_

Ryu shook his head. "You live in a jacked up town Sakura."

Naruto sidled up, grinning insanely.

"My friend, you have absolutly NO idea!"

The three enjoyed a pleasant lunch, Sasuke not making an entrance after his abrupt departure. Hinata walked in a little after they had been seated, and Naruto tripped over eight chairs in his mad scramble toward her. After he grew up a little, it suddenly dawned on him how Hinata felt about him. And how he felt back. He had, in his own strange way, been courting her lately. Looking for excuses to be around her, grinning madly when he was. The shy girl just blushed and giggled happily. Which only encouraged the blonde ninja.

Sakura smiled, happy with the two. They were taking the long way round, but they would get there. She sighed slightly, reminding herself to feign happiness. Would she?

* * *

Sasuke wandered aimlessly through Kohona, dusk was softly darkening the sky. He stopped in the empty training fields, caressing a fallen sakura petal absent-mindedly.

"Why did you run?"

He lazily turned, refusing to be surprised by Ryu's abrupt apperance.

"Your the one who's been tailing me?"

The silent boy nodded.

"Hn."

"Why did you run?"

"I don't run."

"Really? What did you do then? Take the path of most submission? That's not you style."

"You don't know the first thing about 'my style'."

"What? Running IS the Uchiha style?"

Sasuke looked away, backed into a corner.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look confused. He understood Ryu's unvoiced challenge.

_If you don't love her, back down._

He didn't know. And that scared him.

She was worth it, right?

No. He was the avenger...Yes. He couldn't bare to live without her sunlight, love without her heartbeat.

The two stood in silence, and it was deafening.

"Consider that. And before you presume to walk away, and be able to walk back to her arms, answer it for me."

With that the ageless youth was gone. Sasuke sat, leaning up against a sakura tree.

Why was this so much harder then it was when they were 12?

**

* * *

I am writing this during a thunder storm. Scary! Joy!**

**I love the weekends! **

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	14. Moonlight

**Kay, fanfiction isn't e-mailing me anymore, so I have no idea if anyone is even able to read these chapters anymore. Oh, well. I hope they fix it soon.**

**Disclaimer: You know what to do. I don't own the chess comment. Go X-Men 3!!!! **

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my lovely reviewers!! You help me so much!!**

**Last time:**

_

* * *

_

_If you don't love her, back down._

He didn't know. And that scared him.

She was worth it, right?

No. He was the avenger...Yes. He couldn't bare to live without her sunlight, love without her heartbeat.

The two stood in silence, and it was deafening.

"Consider that. And before you presume to walk away, and be able to walk back to her arms, answer it for me."

With that the ageless youth was gone. Sasuke sat, leaning up against a sakura tree.

Why was this so much harder then it was when they were 12?

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 14: 

A wispered sigh echoed across the blank exspanse of an obsidian orb.

"She lives."

A man with ice blue lips and silver hair stepped forward from the flickering shadows.

"I failed. I apologize. Someone warned the Uchiha, he arrived before my frozed kiss reached her fluttering heart. Let me try again."

"No. I tire of these pointless mind games. Their confused fears no longer amuse me."

"We attack?"

"In chess, the pawns always go first."

Faces flickered across the orb's smooth surface.

Cale laughing.

Naruto grinning.

Sasuke smirking.

Sakura sparring.

Kakashi reading.

Xeni smiling wistfully.

Rishka cocking an arrow.

Leban meditating.

Ryu walking down a leaf covered pathway.

Lady Rose stared out angrily from the orb, her mouth frowning uncharacteristicly. She closed her eyes in consentration and uttered one word.

The feminine voice gasped as the obsidian orb shattered, sharpened shards flying in every direction. Skittering across the floor and smashing against the walls of the dark cavern.

"Yes. The pawns."

* * *

Cale walked into the Uchiha mansion, a makeshift base for the rag-tag team. His steps faltered as he passed the study, stopping completely as he took in the stoic figure by the window. Ryu had been drawn lately, submerged in himself. 

"My freind?"

Cale walked into the room a small way, waiting to hear what was bothering the 'younger' man. Ryu's voice was weary, holding an exhaustion beyond his apparent years. His old soul showing through his young exterior.

"I keep waiting for the next wave to break, knowing that it's creeping up. I just don't which shore it will break on. And knowing that I can only sit on the beach and wait, it's killing me slowly inside Cale."

"At least you are not on the island alone. You don't have to bear this burden alone any longer. You have friends now."

Ryu scoffed, voice turning cold.

"And after this? After I have lost you all? After I have walked away from the final battle, leaving your empty shells to the poor soul who finds your rotting corpses? What then my 'friend'?"

Calke took a step forward, anger sturring in his chest.

"No one will die."

"Someone already has Cale! Have you _seen_ Xeni? Where will she go after this? Where will she run to escape Barlos' memory? Where will any of us run?"

"We will not. We will hold our ground, those who run die."

"Those who stand die."

"Then I will die on my feet!" Cale roared, anger flickering in his steel blue eyes.

There was an akward pause. Ryu's shoulders sagged and he turned to face the giant norseman.

"I'm sorry. I always get like this when I'm preparing for the unknown. Rose spoke to you?"

"About the watch orb? Yeah, she did."

"They're coming. Whatever games they were playing is over. Fighting will begin in earnest now."

"Who else knows?"

"Xeni, Kakashi Rishka, and Leban. Kakashi said he would tell Sakura, Naruto, and the Uchiha."

"'The Uchiha?' You really don't like him do you?" A playful glint was in Cale's eye.

"Hn."

"He's rubbing off on you. I thought 'hn' was his thing."

Ryu rounded in mock anger on the large man.

"'Hn' is so my thing! It was my thing before you were born!"

"Feh. Yeah right."

There was a loud clatter and a resounding crash as the two friends got physical.

"Oh dear." KIakashi grinned as he and Xeni walked toward the mansion.

"We had better get there before anyone gets hurt."

A loud cry reached the pair. They exchanged a long look. Xeni shook her head, her braids whipping around her face.

"Too late now."

* * *

Sasuke ambled absent mindedly around Kohonah. Ryu's warning echoing around his head. 

_**"Do you love her?"**_

His feet had a mind of their own. He didn't know how he got there, but he was standing in front of Sakura's house. The full moon illuminated the entire scene. Showing him the pink haired girl sitting on the roof, staring up at the stars. The moonlight caressed her face, enhancing her ethereal beauty. He forgot to breath. He forgot everything, loosing himself in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He knew the answer to Ryu's question.

**_Yes. Yes I do._**

He suddenly wanted to shout it. He wanted to stand on a mountain, listen to it ring in the canyons.

_I love you Sakura. I need you to help me heal. My heart is dark and battered, but it's yours if you still want it. It was always yours, and I swear it always will be._

Before he realised what he was doing, he was standing beneth her, still enrapped in her porcelain features. Without thinking, he braced his legs and lept up, hooking his fingers around the edge of the roof, and swung his lean form up beside her.

**

* * *

**

**I didn't like alot of things about this chapter, but oh well. I hate school and I am so fricking tired...(sigh) **

**Cliffy! I'll update soon! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	15. I have something to tell you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Blackhawk's 'I'll always love you'**

**Characters may be a lot OOC. Sorry!**

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) I couldn't have this scene without you!!! I love my reviewers!!! **

**

* * *

Last time: **

He suddenly wanted to shout it. He wanted to stand on a mountain, listen to it ring in the canyons.

_I love you Sakura. I need you to help me heal. My heart is dark and battered, but it's yours if you still want it. It was always yours, and I swear it always will be._

Before he realised what he was doing, he was standing beneth her, still enrapped in her porcelain features. Without thinking, he braced his legs and lept up, hooking his fingers around the edge of the roof, and swung his lean form up beside her.

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 15: I have something to tell you 

_All of my life_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Night after night_

_I've been praying for you_

His leap brought him right in front of her. Sakura let out an unladylike screech, halfway between leaping up and falling backwards. Sasuke reached out, catching her with a hand behind her head and one behind her waist. He brought her roughly to her feet, pulling her forward into his chest.

_Now that you're here I believe_

_You're the one in this world meant for me_

_The one every dream was about,_

_The one that I can't live without_

"Sasuke...kun?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Y-Yo-Your hugging m-m-me."

"But it may take me a little while to get it out."

"W-w-why a-are you hug-hugging m-me?"

"So I just need you to be ready when I tell you."

"S-s-still hugging m-me."

He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle.

"That's not all I plan on doing."

_All of my life I've been waiting for you_

_All of my love I've ben saving for you_

_Quite unintended to you I surrender my heart_

His onyx eyes met her emerald ones. Her breathing was rapid and uneven. His was nonexistant. He bent down to her lips, catching her in a chaise kiss. Her arm went up around his neck, her hand burying itself in his spikey raven hair. Her other hand was up between them, trapped against his chest.

_Touch me and time has no meaning at all_

_The longer I hold you the deeper I fall_

_I cherish the moment I knew,_

_I'll always love you_

He began to pull away after seconds that seemed like an eternity. She pushed her head forward, not finished with the expirence of his soft lips on hers. He smirked, cracking open his eyes slightly. She had closed her evergreen orbs, blissfuly lost in their kiss. He returned her kiss with even more fever. The chaise kiss was suddenly something more. He ran his fingers through her silken hair, his other arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

_My search for you,_

_found us here where we are._

_As the last wish was made_

_On the last falling star_

She let out a gasp when his lips left hers and he began to kiss her velvet skin, nipping where her jaw ended below her ear.

_Forever and ever I'll be_

_Loving you the way you love me_

"Sasuke...please."

He froze. A tear rolled silently down her cheek.

"Don't tease me like this. Don't kiss me like that when we both know you won't look twice at me tomorrow."

_All of my life I've been waiting for you_

_All of my love I've ben saving for you_

_Quite unintended to you I surrender my heart_

He went stiff. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of frigid water on his head.

He had to tell her.

It was now...or never.

_Touch me and time has no meaning at all_

_The longer I hold you the deeper I fall_

_I cherish the moment I knew,_

_I'll always love you_

"I always look twice at you. No matter where we are, who we're with. Whenever I see I have to look twice just to make sure I'm not dreaming again. When I see a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye my heart skips a beat. Whenever I think about you I can't see anything but your face, hear anything but your voice."

_(Aaaaaaaallllllwaaaaaayss, Aaaaaaaallllllwaaaaaayss)_

She was staring up at him, unshed tears making her eyes glow even brighter. Her lips were slightly parted, slightly pinker from his attentions. Sasuke had to look away, remind himself that he couldn't stumble now. He couldn't stop talking, couldn't just stand there and stare at the perfect angel in his arms.

_All of my life I've been waiting for you_

_All of my love I've ben saving for you_

_Quite unintended to you I surrender my heart_

"Sakura...You don't know how many times I've counted the stars, trying to get you out of my head. How many times I've worn myself out, training until I collapsed, just to keep myself from coming to you. How many nights your face has haunted my dreams. Even when I am awake it flickers in my mind eye."

_Touch me and time has no meaning at all_

_The longer I hold you the deeper I fall_

_I cherish the moment I knew,_

_I'll always love you_

His arms tightened around her.

"How pissed I was when Ryu put his arm around you. When you kissed his cheek. When your eyes met his and lingered. When I realized he was closer to loving you then I ever could hope to be."

"How scared I was that you liked him more then me. How terrified it made me when I realized that if I wanted to be with you I had to get in line."

_I'll always love you_

Sakura's soft hand began to caress his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing his face closer to her gentle touch.

"Sasuke..."

_I'll always love you_

"Sakura. I love you. But you're gonna have to wait for me a little bit longer. I'm still lost about where to go from here."

_I'll always love you_

"Sasuke, I love you too."

He smiled softly, bringing her lips back to his.

**

* * *

Well, that's it. I wrote this chapter and thought that adding more stuff to the end that wasn't fluffy would ruin it. **

This is only my second attempt at writing fluff. Please tell me what you think!

Gone crazy and staying there,

**Wolfy101**


	16. Stirring Storms

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own, **

**Please don't sue!**

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my encouraging reviewers! I'm so sorry this took so long!!**

**Writer's block SUCKS! I'm so sorry thins took so long! I just couldn't figure out what to say!**

**Last time:**

* * *

Sakura's soft hand began to caress his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing his face closer to her gentle touch.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura. I love you. But you're gonna have to wait for me a little bit longer. I'm still lost about where to go from here."

"Sasuke, I love you too."

He smiled softly, bringing her lips back to his.

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 16: Stirring Storms

Dark clouds shadowed the skies as far as the eyes could see. The air was cold, and heavy with a formidable weight. The strong wind that blew smelled of hatred. And death.

Shouts rang out across the walls of Kohona. The large gate was opened slightly and a lone man dragged himself on hands and knees through the small gap. There was a trail of blood showing where he had been and he collapsed as soon as he was safe inside the walls. ANBU ninja's ran to their fallen comrad, yelling angrily at the crowd to give them room and call medic nins. Within a few minutes the man was gone, whisked away to the hospital where his mysterious injuries took his life. Rumors spread life wildfire, whispered fearfully from ear to ear.

_The man had died screaming about a horrible creature in the woods._

_The wounds he had looked like claw marks and bites._

_His ribs had been cruched in a single blow by...Something._

_It wasn't safe to go outside._

_The Hokage was frightened of what was dwelling in the woods._

_It was a demon that came to wipe out the city of ninjas._

_Even the ANUB Captain was scared to leave the city gates._

Naruto ran full speed toward the mansion, leaving his uneaten bowl of ramen back at the shop. People stopped in the streets, staring between the bowl of hot food and the racing orange blur.

"WE REALLY ARE DOOMED!!!! IT'S A BAD OMEN!!!!"

"What is?"

"REPENT! REPENT! THE END IS NIGH!!!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"NARUTO...NARUTO DIDN'T FINISH HIS FIRST BOWL OF RAMEN!!!!!!!!"

"OH GOD!!! KOHNA IS DOOMED TO FALL, PIGS ARE FLYING, HELL FROZE OVER, SANTA CLAUSE AND THE EASTER BUNNY ELOPED!!!!"

* * *

"Ryu! Ryu!"

Naruto screamed as he sped full tilt through the Uchiha estates. He only halted for a split second when he passed Sakura backed against a tree with Sasuke assaulting her lips with his own. Yet even then the blonde ninja only paused long enough to let out an indignant screech. Then again he was off, leaving two baffled teammates behind him.

"RYU! RYYYYYYYUUUUUUU!!!!"

Naruto ran up to the house, slamming through the door in his frenzied rush. Sasuke and Sakura followed, correcting their clothes and looking annoyed.

Naruto found the dragon sitting in the study, speaking quietly with Cale.

"Yes," The Norseman nodded, "They have been spending ALOT of time together. I only see her smile when she is with him."

Ryu shrugged. "I think Barlos would have approved, I'm sure. Even if the ninja's hands sometimes wander."

"But why does he wear a mask? Will we ever see his face?"

"Xeni has."

"Really?"

"They've been together so much, you can tell she knows more about him then we do in the way she looks at him, and the way he lookes at her."

"Well, I think we shopuld talk to him about-"

"RYUUUUU! RYU!!"

Naruto burst in, panting hard. The man was immediatly on his feet, guiding the ewhausted boy to a chair.

"What is it? Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto took a few seconds to regain his breath, then began to talk.

"Something in the woods killed one of the ANBU ninjas!!! Everyones talking about itand everyone is really scared. No one is supposed to go out of the city walls until the ANBU find an kill it. I heard the rumors about how the wounds look. They don't stand a chance."

Ryu had begun pacing. Rishka and Leban had arrived just in time to hear the last few sentances.

"Rishka, Leban."

"Yes Ryu?"

"Go find Kakashi, Xeni will be with him. Try to contact Lady Rose. When you find her tell her to locate Cale and I at the perimeter of the city walls. You will all feel my call when it's time to move out. Sasuke, Sakura, take all the weapons and sharpen them. Tip all of Rishka's arrows with the fats acting posion in her quiver. Naruto, go back out into the streets and see what you can learn about where the beast attacked and what it looked like without arousing suspision. Cale, come with me. We have to find a way to leave the city without getting stopped."

Everyone nodded, understanding their jobs and agreeing to carry them out. Ryu smiled sadly at the smal band of warriors around him.

"Now go quickly Friends. It has begun."

Without pausing, each person silently left. And the storm broke overhead, pouring dark water into the frightened city. Wetting the leaves of the forest, and _drip, drip, dripping _onto the beasts prowling in search of blood.

**

* * *

The end draws near.**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	17. You Are With Me?

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?!?! Gah! Fine! I don't own. STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanx: Jay(yourmaster) and my encouraging reviewers! **

_Italics flashbacks_

**

* * *

Last time:**

"Go find Kakashi, Xeni will be with him. Try to contact Lady Rose. When you find her tell her to locate Cale and I at the perimeter of the city walls. You will all feel my call when it's time to move out. Sasuke, Sakura, take all the weapons and sharpen them. Tip all of Rishka's arrows with the fats acting posion in her quiver. Naruto, go back out into the streets and see what you can learn about where the beast attacked and what it looked like without arousing suspision. Cale, come with me. We have to find a way to leave the city without getting stopped."

Everyone nodded, understanding their jobs and agreeing to carry them out. Ryu smiled sadly at the smal band of warriors around him.

"Now go quickly Friends. It has begun."

Without pausing, each person silently left. And the storm broke overhead, pouring dark water into the frightened city. Wetting the leaves of the forest, and _drip, drip, dripping _onto the beasts prowling in search of blood.

**This time**:

* * *

Chapter 17: You Are with me?

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice was small, he barely heard her over the sounds of them sharpening the wepons. He stopped grinding down the edge of Cale's ax.

"Hn?"

"Oh Sasuke."

It was then that he realised that Sakura's hands were trembling so badly that she had put down the arrowhead that she had been coating in posion. He cocked his head and stood. Walking over to her and taking her small hands in his own calloused ones.

"Hey."

She moved shook her head, not willing to look up at him.

"Hey."

He said it more forcefully, reaching up and stroking her cheek. Sasuke cupped her chin and made her look up at him.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this, together."

She sniffed and nodded, leaning closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and they just stood like that. A blossom and a blade.

Rishka and Leaban ran through the shadows, trying not to attract to much attention from the few brave souls who dared to venture into the rain soaked streets.

"Leban?"

The large black man looked out at the dark silouette of his wife with soft eyes.

"Yes?"

His volice was velvet, muffeling the fear in her heart.

"You are with me?"

She asked him that every time they entered battle. Asking his approval and care in the coming fight. When she said that the first time to him, he had realised that he loved her.

_They had met once or twice, he had been a young lad at the time. Her father didn't want her to be a warrior, he wanted a lapdog lady. Someone he could marry off to the highest bidder. Against his will she had secretly begun taking archery and fencing lessons from the local swordsman. Leban had come through the town with his master, the man had taught him everything he knew and Leban was his greatest pupil. One thing had lead to another as the two proud old men had spoken, and all too soon Leban and Rishka stood opposite each other. _

_Leban was best with a sword and Rishka a bow. They would spar, then have an archery competiotion. Rishka was stunning. Her clothes weren't glamorous, and she didn't adorn herself with jewels. She faced him with her long caramel hair pulled back in a tight pony tail atop her head. Her eyes were a wild green, speaking in volumes to him. He found it hard to concentrate as she attacked him with a battle cry. If fighting hadn't been as natural to him as breathing, Leban might have been in real trouble. As it was, however, he easily parried her evey sword stroke. The winner had to draw blood, but niether supposed to try and seriously wound their opponent. A crowd had gathered. Some crying encouragement for the local rebel while others screamed approval to the dark stranger._

_Leban watched her face the entire time. Not once did he look at his flashing blade as he thrust at her, she was begining to breath hard. She was having enough trouble trying to keep his saber at bay to seriously go at him. He could have drown her blood many times in their fight. But he found himself unwilling to break her toned, tanned skin. He could tell she was becoming unnerved by his uncanny ability to predict her every swing. She kept glancing up at him. Her beautiful eyes widening as she realized he wasn't even looking at their clashing blades. He didn't mean to scare her, but it was how he had been taught to fight. _

_Intimidation strikes deeper then the blade, and fear flies truer then any arrow._

_He eventually won the fight by slicing an inch long, shallow gash just below her shoulder. As soon as the thin line of blood appeared Leban lowered his sword point to the ground and stepped away from his opponent. When she too lowered her sword and showed she had no desire to attack him again, Leban turned, walking through the crowd. He ignored their praise or scorn and sheathed his sword, fastening it to his large war horse. His master walked up to him. The old man patted his student's broad shoulder and said he had done well, even if he had dragged it on for no reason. Leban smiled at his teacher._

_"I wanted her to know she was doing well." _

_They were the first words Rishka ever heard Leban speak. His voice was like none she had ever heard. Truth be known, Leban was unlike anything she had ever seen. His skin was dark and his hair was cut short excepy for a small braid at the front which went to his chest and had a golden bead at the end. His teeth were bright white and his eyes reminded her of those of a fawn. Large and soft. So dark they were almost black, and their depths were so deep she felt she could drown. _

_Fighting with him was unforgettable. He had fought without a shirt due to the heat, and his muscles rippleing beneath his dark skin had entranced her. His sword was like none she had ever seen. It was thin where it sprouted from the hilt, then broadened in the middle before one side scoped in and rose to become a wicked point. The edge was razor sharp and the blade itself had strange markings chisled ion both sides. He didn't even look at his sword as they fought. Rishka had never before thought twice about her apperance, but as they fought and his eyes never left her face, she had found herself second guessing everything about herslf. Did he think she was pretty? Ugly? Did he think her eyes were too large, or her nose too small? She had never felt so...so...well, so awestruck by one man._

_She hardly noticed the slight sting in her arm when he won. Her sensei was there. Telling her she had done well against a foreigner. Everything passed in a rush. Suddenly she was in front of a target, her quiver and bow in her hands. _

_Rishka's bow was plain, as was her sword. Her arrows were nothing special, the feathers on them were just hawk feathers, shed by the local hunting birds. She rarely had to fire on an enemy, so she saw no point in extravagent wepons in her small village. Her quiver shaped leather with a simple strap to hold it on her back. Leban's weapons were just as beautiful and strange as his sword. His quiver was ivory, and bore the same inscriptions as his saber. His bow was willow wood, and stood as tall as his shoulder. It was well oiled and shined in the light. His arrows were anlso willow wood, but they here practically weightless and the arrowheads were hard black flint capped with sharp silver tips. The feathers on his arrows were beautiful bright colors, unlike any she had ever seen. They were made from some predatory bird in his native country she supposed. Rishka would love a bowman kit like her opponents. She had never seen such fine craftsmenship. Leban must have noticed her gaze. His lilting voice captivated her once again._

_"If only my skill was worthy of my tools. I would take a sword over these any day."_

_"And yet irony has it that my skills outdo my tools."_

_She replied, firing three arrows in quick sucssion into the center of the bullseye. Rishka glowed with pride when Leban raised his eyebrows approvingly. He pulled back his bow and also fired three arrows, making a circle around hers. The arrows were retrived and the taget moved back. After five more rounds and five more yards, one of Leband's beautiful arrows missed the red bullseye by a hair. Rishka was declared the champion. The two teachers swaped stories, each trying to show who had the bigger ego. Leban approached Rishka slowly._

_"Pardon me."_

_Rishka shivered when his voice wrapped around her again._

_"Yes?"_

_"My apologies if I startled you."_

_Rishka stared at him. Was he for real? Who spoke like that anymore?_

_"It's fine. Can I help you with something?"_

_"It there somewhere I can get food? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." _

_"Why not?"_

_"My Mentor and I have not passed through any town but this one for over eight days. We haven't eated since yesterday because that was when we split our last apple."_

_"Wait. The last thing you ate was half an apple yesterday afternoon?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In that case, the best place to eat is over this way."_

_The two had then shared a meal. It was probably the best meal either had ever eaten. After that, Leban and his teacher mounted thier horses and rode off. It was so cliche. Rishka stood there, willing with all she was that he would turn around on his chestnut stallion and look back at her. And he did._

_It had been almost two days since the dark man and his master had left. And Rishka had never missed someone so mush and not known why. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She did everything she normaly did, but her heart wasn't in it. Neither was her head. She found it hard to sleep. Leban and his silken voice haunted her dreams. They even haunted her when she was awake. It was the dawn of the third day when she loaded a horse and started after him. Only one person in town would miss her. Her father would miss the money she would bring. Her mother would miss the praise she recieved at having such a beautiful child. Therefore, the only person she said goodbye to was her trainer. The kindly old man kissed her forehead and sent her off. Telling her she must follow her heart. Without it she would be forever hollow._

_But things didn't work out how they were supposed too. Bandits had been running wild across the mountains, and it was dangerous to travel. When Rishka followed the tracks of Leban's horse, she found them joined sometime later by other hoof and footprints. She was not the only one who had followed the forigners. Rishka dismounted, creaping forward with her bow taught and arrows ready. The scene she came upon was like a horror story._

_The old sensei was pinned to a tree by arrows, bodies were strewn everywhere. The dead nearest her were the classic bandits, rough and dirty. Each had one had one of Leban's beautiful arrows sticking out of them. Horrified, Rishka noticed that Leban favored hiting his victims in the left eye. The ones closest to the center of the small glen were slashed, Leba's saber gutting and decapitating the unlucky sould who got too close. And, in the heart of the blood soaked battle field, kneeled the bandit's Grim Reaper. Leban's saber was buired in the earth before him, both his hands on the hilt. His head was down, sagging between his arms. He looked defeated, though he was clearly the victor._

_Rishka ran to him. She slid to her knees beide him._

_"Leban!"_

_He cracked open one eye. His beautiful voice was strained and weak._

_"I was...praying. Praying...you would...come."_

_His entire body sagged and he would have hit the crimson earth if Rishka hadn't grabbed him. She gasped when she realised his shirt was splut on the side furthest from her, a long gash crusted with dried blood. Leban was barely holding on. She laid his down, touching his face despaeratly._

_"Leban? Leban! Open your eyes! Look at me! Please. Please." She sobbed._

_She leant closer. She could hear his shallow breathing. She put her lips by his ear, trying to coax him to respond._

_"Please. Please Leban. You are with me?"_

_Those words were the last thing he had heard before unconsiousness took him. He had been with her ever since._

"Leban?"

He reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are with me?"

She reapeated.

He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"Always."

**

* * *

I just wanted to help everyone gain a connection with the characters. Sorry if this chappie bored you.**

**Happy New Year!!**

**I was in Mexico for New Year! Where were you? **

**Review and let me know!**

** Gone crazy and staying there,**

** Wolfy101**


	18. Fluffyness KxX

**ATTENTION: This story is 'T'! Remember that!**

**Disclaimer: Read previouse disclaimers. Apply here.**

**Thanx: To ALL of you!!!!**

**

* * *

Last time:**

"Leban?"

He reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are with me?"

She reapeated.

He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"Always."

**This time**:

Chapter 17: Around town 

* * *

Kakashi dodged Xeni's attack, flipping away across the hard packed dirt. Both looked exhausted. They had been doing this for hours and neither had made headway.

Block, attack. Hit, kick. Offense, defense. Take a hit, deliver a hit.

Yet still no one was winning. It went this way every time they disappeared from the rest of the group. They fought until they collasped or they were needed elsewhere. But the reason neither won was debatable. Some would say they were equal in skill. But every accomplished fighter knows that two peolpe are never equal in skill. They take the moves and add their own style. Everyone excells somewhere and everyone fails somewhere. You cannot compare one life to another, nor one soul to the soul of it's father. It's like comparing silver to gold. There are flaws and perfections. One persons takes gold while another begs for silver. Comparasion is poison.

Yet the real reson was neither wanted to win. It's hard to wish harm on the one who holds you when you are alone and kisses you when no one sees.

_**Flashback - kcabhsalF**_

Xeni sat alone under one of the Sakura trees, the petals falling around her and resting in her hair. She watched as sensei's trained their students, a smile tugging on her lips.

"May I?"

She looked up at the masked man and nodded.

"It's a relief to see you out. I began to think you would never let the sun see you agin."

He sighed as he sat beside her.

"I began to be afraid of that as well. But I had to pull myself together. Barlos would hate to see me that way."

"Everyone hated to see you that way."

She smiled at him, her eyes deep pools.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

He snorted.

"Direct."

"I killed the bush so long ago I have nothing to beat around."

He chuckled.

"So? Is it a 'ninja' thing?"

"Nah."

"Then why?"

"Don't you wish you knew."

"Yes. That's why I asked."

Kakashi snorted again.

"So how do you know Ryu?"

"He saved my life when I was eight."

The silver haired man blanched beneth his mask.

"Eight?"

"Yes. I was attacked by a black rihno."

His visible eye widened.

"A black rihno? Really?"

"Yes. We have many where we lived as children. After Ryu saved my life he told me my brother and I would become great, and that because he saved me I must answer him if he ever called."

"So much for compassion to a little one."

"He does things that benefit him. Even after all this time he still can't come to grips with humanity."

"Humanity?"

"Ryu was immortal long before he was forced into a human shell."

"Forced?"

"I only know the vauge outline. Cale knows the entire story though. Ask him if it troubles you that much."

"Troubles me?"

"I can read it in your body movements and the octave of your voice. You are worried about what it is you and your students are fighting with. You have the feeling that your ally may be more of a threat to you and yours then what your fighting."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Woah."

She smiled and a light blush brushed her cheeks.

"Barlos and our sensei always said I was gifted when it came to reading people. It always made friendships difficult though. It's hard to spend idle time with someone when you know exactly how they feel about everything going on. People become inexplicably boring."

"Then I will do my best to keep you on your toes."

He took a sweep at her head. She rolled quickly to the side. Instantaniously the two were on their feet, sparring over benches and people. From then on they fought every chance they got.

_**Two hours later**_

Exhausted, Kakashi collapsed next to Xeni on the grass.

"I wish I had more friends like you."

Xeni panted. Kakashi laughed,

"If you did we would gang up on you. Maybe then someone would win."

"Probably me."

He pushed her shoulder as the two of them laughed.

"Well, you are certainaly not boring."

"Gee, thank you for that profound insite into my deepest heart and soul."

She snorted.

"My deepest pleasure."

They sat in silence for a while, their tired laughter slowly puttering out. The sky was blue, the clouds covering the sky, blown steadily by the wind. They could hear the voices of the hardworking students, and the laughter of friends walking about the village.

"So, have you ventured out into the market yet?"

Xeni laughed, "I don't dare on my own. You don't get many strangers here do you?"

"A few. Why?"

"Wherever Leban and I go, we get the strangets stares, like we have wings or horns or something."

"Ah. Your skin color, it's a beautiful hugh unfamiliar to these shallow minded people and anti-travelers."

She snorted again and stood, streaching lithly. He stood as well, watching spellbound as her muscels rippled beneath her golden skin. He closed his mouth and glanced away as she turned to look at him.

"If you want to go, I'd be happy to escourt you through Kohona."

She looked at him strangely for a second, then smiled softly.

"Thank you. I would really like that."

With a large flourish, he stepped out of character, bowing extravagntly and offering her his arm. Laughing and shaking her heand patronizingly, Xeni took the arm he offered, allowing him to lead her on an over zelouse and fantastic exploration of town.

_**End Flashback - kcabhsalF dnE**_

Their fight continued to rage, but neither had their hearts, for neither still had possesion of their heart.

_**Flashback - kcabhsalF**_

It was late, she knew. She needed sleep, but she dreamed of Barlos, and the empty tears never lulled her to sleep like they should. She returned to the training grounds, where she had shared so much laughter lately with a masked man. She sighed and looked up at the cresent moon. It was so bright she had a shadow and could have read by it's light. She sat, leaning up against one of the large wooden posts in the dirt training grounds.

"How could this be?"

She stood, looking for the owner of the all too familiar voice.

"How could what be?"

She could see his sillouette now, outlined against the moon, standing by the sakura tree they had first met under.

"That I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see your face. And in desperation I come here and still I can't escape you."

"What?" She breathed. Rooted to the spot as his voice wrapped around her.

"That I am afraid to dream of you, so my mind creates you even when I refuse to sleep."

His words were silk, wrapping around her, soft and safe.

"And how can it be that so many professionals have tried, and yet it is an inexpirienced thief like you who finally steals it all."

"Steals what?" She whispered, afraid her voice would destroy this beautiful dream.

He began to walk towards her, taking each step in rythm to his words.

"My attention, my breath, my thoughts, my dreams, my ideals, my mind, my words, my life, my soul, my body, and my heart."

He was so close now.

"I'll give it back. If you give back mine."

He reached out on hand, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his hand.

"Why would I want to do that? This is the happiest I can remember being."

She gasped, her eyes snapping open. Now he was this close, she realised something was off about the way he looked.

"Kakashi." She breathed, reaching up and touching his unmasked cheek. His skin was warm and smooth. She felt him smile beneath her touch.

He slowly leaned down.

"Xeni." He whisper huskilly, before covering her lips with his own.

They forgot the world. They were together, that was all that mattered. He picked her up, spinning her around as they both laughed up at the moon. Lady Luna seemed to smile down at them, two more in the long list of lovers who meet beneth her gentle rays. And she, as silent as ever, was the only audience the two had that night, and every night since.

_**End Flashback - kcabhsalF dnE**_

Xeni swung her fist at Kakashi's head. He swung to the side, reaching quickly up he caught her fist and spun her in and around. She ended up with her back pressed up against his chest, his arm across her stomache, pinning her arm to her side, her other wrist locked in his. She tried to wiggle free, stopping when he groaned slightly in her ear. She blushed brightly, suddenly glad that their battle had brought them to a secluded clearing, with no spectators to gawk at their movements.

She felt his hot breath against her ear and a shiver ran down her spine as his mask brushed her ear, only the thin fabric stopping his sensuous mouth from devouring her then and there.

"Meet me tonight."

His suddenly deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Maybe." She smiled coyly, leaning up aginst him, pressing herself closer. His arm tightened across her abdomen. He growled against her neck. He nipped her through the mask at the junction where her neck connected with her shoulder. She whimperd.

"Meet me." An order in desperation.

She slipped down and under his arm, stopping her knee just before it made contact between his legs. His eyes widened, then he bagan to chuckle, excepting defeat. Xeni leaned closer to him, her lips a breath away from his under his mask, her chest almost touching his.

"I'll be there."

**

* * *

So what did you all think? I liked this chapter. Let me know if you did! Sorry I took so long. My sister has some friends from Brazil staying over, as well as finals, a scandal that made newspapers at my school, and a East Coast Historic Study Tour. fun fun.**

**REVEW!!!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	19. Hinata

"Go find Kakashi, Xeni will be with him. Try to contact Lady Rose. When you find her tell her to locate Cale and I at the perimeter of the city walls. You will all feel my call when it's time to move out. Sasuke, Sakura, take all the weapons and sharpen them. Tip all of Rishka's arrows with the fast acting posion in her quiver. Naruto, go back out into the streets and see what you can learn about where the beast attacked and what it looked like without arousing suspision. Cale, come with me. We have to find a way to leave the city without getting stopped."

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Read previouse disclaimers. Apply here.**

**Thanx: Jay and my reviewers! I 'm sorry I took so long!**

**

* * *

Last time:**

She slipped down and under his arm, stopping her knee just before it made contact between his legs. His eyes widened, then he bagan to chuckle, excepting defeat. Xeni leaned closer to him, her lips a breath away from his under his mask, her chest almost touching his.

"I'll be there."

**

* * *

This time:**

Naruto walked along the streets that were so familiar to him. They seemed so strange to him now, so...ominous. His eyes flitted from person to person, flashing a smile to everyone who noticed him. None of them realised only the worry in his eyes was real. He had found out very little so far. Only the same rumors slightly different. Lots of theorys and fears, but none worth their weight.

Then, "Naruto?"

He recognoized the soft smile in her voice. He hated decieving her, never the less, he plastered a bright smile on his lips.

"Hi Hinata!"

He never could fully fool her though.

"What's wrong. You know, beside the obviouse."

"Obviouse?"

"The thing in the woods."

He blew out a relieved sigh.

"Oh."

"Naruto?"

He winced at the worry in her voice. She was so preciouse to him. He wasn't worth this perfect persons affection. But he wasn't foolish enough to pretend he didn't have it. She had cared for him since they were twelve, he hadn't known it then, but he knew it very well now. He also knew that he felt the same way about her. He knew she would change the world for him, that aready she had given so much to like him. He couldn't let her give anymore of herself. She would destroy herself trying to make him happy, when all he needed was her smile.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I'm here. Talk to me?"

She had changed since they were twelve, but not very much.

"Please Naruto?"

All she had to was tell him. Tell him to tell her everything and he would. He had to leave, or he would sell his soul for another minute in her sunlight.

There was an akward silence as her unsaid words floated between them.

_Trust me._

_I do_ he wanted to shout._ I do, but can't you please understand? Yes these things are bigger then us, but that's not why I can't tell you. I can't tell you because I don't want you to worry even more about me. And I would rather hurt you now then watch you face death later. I need you to stay here, I need to know that the road home will lead to you, safe and sound. If I know that, there's no way I'll give up. There's no way I'll let myself die, not if I can still drag my sorry carcuss home to you!_

"Naruto."

His head shot up. That voice wasn't Hinata's.

"Lady Rose."

Hinata stood silently, her fawn eyes taking in everything with a worried gaze.

Naruto met the imposing woman's stare. In an instant he knew. She knew. She had know he was about to give in. And she was here to stop him.

"They're looking for you. He sent Rishka and Leban."

"Then we should meet them, shouldn't we?"

He glanced folornly back at Hinata, making sure she knew that he wanted to stay, then gave her a small smile, telling her silently not to worry.

"Yes. We should."

The Lady turned and led him away, past the final threshold into a horror beyond their dreams.

**

* * *

REVEW!!! I'm so sorry I took so long!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	20. Dragon War Part I

**Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers. Apply here.**

**Thanx: Jay and my reviewers! I 'm sorry I took so long!**

**Last time:**

* * *

Naruto met the imposing woman's stare. In an instant he knew. She knew. She had know he was about to give in. And she was here to stop him.

"They're looking for you. He sent Rishka and Leban."

"Then we should meet them, shouldn't we?"

He glanced forlornly back at Hinata, making sure she knew that he wanted to stay, then gave her a small smile, telling her silently not to worry.

"Yes. We should."

The Lady turned and led him away, past the final threshold into a horror beyond their dreams.

**This time**

* * *

"Here we go."

The group was silent, watching Ryu as he stared into the trees. Getting out of the city had been easy once they figured out how, now all they had to do was live to get back.

It was raining, but they were too numb to notice.

"Once we get inside, you are alone. Those of you who have fought with me before know the rules, for those of you who don't, listen carefully, they are simple. If you fall, you die. This isn't about valor, of chivalry. It's about killing the bad guy. Even if the one who kills them dies alone. Only when the battle is over will the dead be missed. If you fight as a team, die as a team. If you fight alone, die alone. I don't know what we're gonna face in there, but it won't be pretty."

Team Seven and the others nodded silently.

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Good bye."

With that, the group separated, plunging blindly into the undergrowth.

* * *

Rishka and Leban met opposition first. The rock monster was made entirely of boulders, constantly reforming itself.

"My arrows will be useless."

"Let's try to skirt around."

Rishka began to nod when a large rock flew between them, grazing Leban's upper arm.

"Never mind."

* * *

Xeni jumped from branch to branch, a kuni in her hand. A large black bird had been harassing her, making her confident she was going the right direction. It swooped at her again, she spared it a glance as she swung the kuni, but the bird veered sharply, feathers brushing her blade.

* * *

Rose walked confidently through the forest, cape hem rustling the leaves at her feet. She held up her right hand, muttering silently. The boar charging toward her was surrounded by red light, then it's bare bones fell into a small pile. Panting slightly, the Lady continued on her way.

* * *

Cale turned sharply, flicking his eyes from one tree to another. A dark shadow flashed in his peripheral vision. He spun quickly, drawing his sharp hunting knife. Vertical pupils stared out at him, a growl reaching his ears.

"Here kitty, kitty."

* * *

Ryu stood in the center of a large pack of hunting dogs, their excited panting the only clue to the long chase that brought them here. They began to howl. An eating call. Ryu smiled, teeth elongating, as his bones began to snap sickeningly beneath his shedding skin. _Bring it mutts_.

* * *

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, listening to the battle cries ringing out in front of him, Cale was calling a battle cry at something that was roaring just as loudly and there were sharp howls from somewhere to his right. One his left he could hear rocks tumbling. He leapt into a large branch on an old oak. Suddenly the branch bucked beneath him, sending him slamming into another tree. Another branch bashed him back, and then he was hit again from the other side. Spinning in mid air he was shocked to see the trees glaring back with dark glowing eyes. He dodged the next attack, swinging into the braches. Then he saw it. Speared on the branch of the first tree was his new _Itchi Itchi Paradise_. The Copy Nin's eyes narrowed.

"It is so on!"

* * *

Three Narutos ran abreast, the middle one went up in smoke and another quickly formed in it's place. The imposing exotic woman in front of him continued firing her arrows at the ever multiplying orange targets. A rustle was the only warning she had as two figures identical to those in front advanced on her from behind.

"Boo."

* * *

Sasuke growled at the man in front of him.

"Long time no see." The Ice Man chuckled. He winked at Sakura.

"How are we all?"

"A bit rushed so if you don't mind…"

The Man lifted one fist, his middle finger up and encased in ice.

"Not at all."

* * *

Ryu walked into a clearing about the size of three football fields. His overcoat was speckled with dirt and a dark red liquid, he had a cut above his left eye and one of his knuckles was bleeding badly.

From the other side Rishka and Leban limped in. Rishka had an eye that was blackening and Leban's right arm was sticking out at the elbow in an odd angle. The two began to make their way to him.

From his left Xeni burst from the trees, her shoulders bearing ugly looking scratches. On her heels came Naruto, his pants stained with blood from a deep scratch on his left thigh.

From his right Kakashi entered, Sakura and Sasuke walking with him. Kakashi's silver hair was stained red from a large cut on his crown, and he was nursing a few broken ribs. Sasuke had an icicle dangling from his hair, and Sakura was breathing on her slightly frostbitten fingers.

Cale ran in from Ryu's other side, his sword stained with blood, a bad scratch running down one cheek all the way to his collarbone, and puncture wounds in an arc on his left shoulder, front and back.

"Awesome! No one's dead!"

Naruto gave a lopsided grin through a swelling lip.

"No."

A feminine voice purred from the center of the clearing.

"But they're about to be."

**

* * *

REVEW!!!Sorry I took so long!!!!!!!!!! I'm almost finished, just a few chapters left!!**

**P.S. – I'm really not comfortable with any of the violence scenes I write, I just don't like the way they look. So if anyone has any suggestions, or knows any really good stories to read for some inspiration, I would really LOVE it!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	21. Fight

**Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers. Apply here.**

**Thanx: Jay and my reviewers! I 'm sorry I took so long!**

**

* * *

**

"Awesome! No one's dead!"

Naruto gave a lopsided grin through a swelling lip.

"No."

A feminine voice purred from the center of the clearing.

"But they're about to be."

**This time**

* * *

The woman was old. Her wrinkled skin leathery, her long hair a yellowish white. She stood proudly though, her back and shoulders held her straight in the center of the clearing. Her kimono was old fashioned, a dark crimson. But her eyes were completely black, sunken in her face. Her voice rang out like that of a young woman, making chills run through her audience when she spoke.

"You have done well, but I tire of games."

She lifted one hand, long nails reflecting the light.

"Die now."

The creatures came from every tree, from the ground itself. More rock beasts, spiders, dogs, wildcats, birds, demons, and…other things. Twisted things.

When a pack of dogs came from behind the group was forced to move more out into the open, forming a tight circle. Ryu kept his eyes on the woman though.

Her beasts did not attack, they howled and shifted restlessly, but remained at a certain distance.

Sakura cried out from Ryu's side.

"Who are you?"

"And why am I doing this?"

The woman laughed, the sound was akin to a hyena's call.

"Ralgeij. And I am doing this for reasons between the Ancient and I. I would say that my battle is between the dragon and I alone, but your dying screams will torture him. So you too may join in my game."

She closed her eyes, and it began.

The rock men charged, now swinging clubs of wood. The group separated.

Rose fell to her knees, concentrating on the words she muttered quietly. Cale stood before her, swinging his blade to keep the pack dogs at bay as she worked.

Leban and Kakashi were grappling with a group of rock monsters, dodging their blows as they lead them to the trees where their size made it hard for them to maneuver.

Sakura hit the ground with her fist, creating a crater littered with lithe feline bodies. Xeni jumped in beside her as the birds swooped in again. The women nodded to each other before swinging out and running their separate ways.

Rishka stood back to back with Naruto, firing her arrows at the large spiders as Naruto bushins attempted to stab them while sidestepping the poison quills. They swapped smiles as another spider fell.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan, facing off against a small mob of the deformed creatures. He smirked, moving his hands in intricate seals as blasts of fire charred those who got too close.

Ryu advanced quickly toward Ralgeij, who still stood with her eyes closed at the center of the clearing. A loud crash reached his ears, he turned just as every rock beast froze, then fell apart, crushing their comrades. Rose was doing well. Leban and Kakashi had joined Cale in defending her against the waved of creatures that tried to reach the sorceress.

The claw came from the side, slamming him hard into a very solid tree.

He shook his head, then quickly rolled to the side as the paw swung again, cutting scratches through the tree. The bear was twice as tall the adult Bathlog had been, and looked twice as mean.

Without alternative, he let the change take him.

His pupils became slits as his fingers and nail melded into sharp claws. His jaw popped and cracked as his teeth realigned. Every bone and muscle in his body broke and remolded itself, expanding as his skin tore to reveal the scales beneath. It was fire, it was pain, and it was euphoric to him.

He let out a cry that changed halfway through to a roar. The clearing froze as all eyes turned to watch the sleek charcoal dragon slam headlong into the giant bear.

His companions didn't have long to be shocked as Ralgeij's troops quickly resumed the battle.

The Dragon's tail swung around, smashing into the skull of the bear as the two collided. The bear let out a pain filled roar as its skull cracked, and then fell to the dust.

Ryu let out another roar as he felled the creatures that flocked to him, recognizing the True Enemy. The others were beginning to make headway against the few that had stayed to fight them, and the tide of battle seemed to be turning in their favor.

But still the woman smiled. Her yellowing teeth unnerving those who caught a glimpse of her between opponents.

"I grow bored again."

Her voice was soft now, caressing. Deceiving.

"This game must end."

The creatures sank into the ground, joining with the earth. Turning the very ground hostile. Thick rope-like branches sprouted from the ground, when one was cut down another appeared. Rocks surrounded them, cutting off all escape routes. Each one stood alone in a ring of rock, left to fight cut off from their comrades.

Ryu stood before the hag, swinging his head and tail in a snakelike pattern. Neither moved. She had not been at all surprised by his transformation.

On the contrary, she had almost seemed to have enjoyed it.

Waited for it.

He blinked slowly. And they began. Blasts of fire met by columns of ice. Attack, retreat. Retreat, attack.

Her magic was powerful and foreign.

His was sly and cunning.

The fight could go on forever, but someone always fights dirty.

Slowly Ralgeij allowed some of her nightmare creatures a bit of freedom. The things that, in the twilight of waking dreams, had taken shape in the hearts of the tormented. Nightmares with names but known to their creators. Poor souls who had been the first meal of their black imaginings.

She allowed them to enter the rock enclosures where the others were held. The startled cries turned to screams and yells of horror as the hounds of hell rose before caged Homo sapiens.

The dragon turned, his guard momentarily down. It was all she needed. Solid metal chains looped around the dragon from the ground. He let out a startled roar.

The chains tightened, slamming the dragon into the dust. Ralgeij gracefully descended to her knees before his snout, his labored breath blowing back her tresses.

"So this is what became of the great Dragon Prince. How depressing. How pathetic."

She stood, one finger trailing down his side as she circled him.

"Your story is an interesting one though. You were the terror of the world. Because the ancient dragons were the most intelligent creature yet known to exist, you were unstoppable, for there was one thing you did not know. Conscience. You killed thousands for your amusement, and felt nothing. You were not evil, just…indifferent."

She dug her nail into the flesh on his side, pulling off one glimmering scale. The dragon shook violently, letting out a pained roar.

"Then they came. The most powerful Ninjas from every corner of the world. They used every jitsu, known and now lost. Permitted and forbidden. They trapped you, but they could not kill you. So they did something even worse. They turned you into the only creature in the world that knows guilt, the thing you despised most."

She licked the blood from the scale.

"A human. But even then they could not completely contain you; you could still transform, but no matter what the guilt of your past plagued you. So you set out as a crusader. Unchanging as hundreds of years pasted, and your race died, the remaining few disowning you and flying to the hidden lands where they now hide. Outliving friends, and always searching for proof. Proof that you, the devil's master, will get a second chance."

She had come full circle, and was now staring at her reflection in one large violet orb.

"I'll be doing you a favor when I kill you."

_Why?_

She threw herself back. Horrified. The deep rumbling voice echoed almost painfully through her mind.

"How- what-"

_A blood connection._

In her mind's eye a scene was projected. Her licking the warm crimson blood from the glittering scale.

_You fool._

She no longer had the power to stand, her legs collapsing. She felt sharp claws ripping through her mind. Searching, tearing down every barrier she had so carefully constructed over so many years.

_Sorceress should know better._

He found what he wanted. Playing the memory for his enjoyment.

* * *

"_Ralgeij do you understand why you have been brought before this council?"_

_The woman stood before the dragon, his scales ivory from years of weathering._

"_No."_

"_You are accused of the dark magic's. An understanding of the necromancy and other such things that are forbidden to the human race. Such power would destroy mankind. Fey or not, you many not journey with us."_

"_My Lord Ancient! I was granted passage to the hidden isles long ago! I was given permission to travel with the Old Race away form this land and these paltry people, to a place where the Old Laws are still respected. A sanctuary for the abandoned!"_

"_You are no longer welcome. Leave."_

_A blast of fire scourged the ground where she had stood. The woman fled as the sky overhead was filled with dark shapes. She was now prey. Living breath flesh to be fed upon by the one to catch her. She hated them. _

_She hated them._

* * *

"They left me.** They** left **me**. They left you. But you were the closest thing I had to a pawn. The only Pure Blood I could hurt. Kill. Just once. I wanted to win, just once. Feeding off the dark emotions of others. Needing no nutrients but the pain, the anguished screams. A Pure Blood fear would sustain me long past human years. Until I could find them. Hurt them."

Her eyes were glazed.

_You feast on darkness. Now be a feast to the darkness._

He could control her beasts now. He could turn them.

They bubbled from the earth like a festering wound. Boiling up around her, pulling her limp form under. Her screams choked form her, as her boned were ripped bare.

Ryu watched them. Feeling the bloodlust coursing through him. Knowing it would never completely leave.

With an aggravated sigh he chased the dark things. Playfully nipping until they were gone and would not return. He felt the nightmare beings turn to dust, her dark aura no longer sustaining them.

Slowly the walls began to crumble.

Wearily, with much effort, Ryu forced himself back into his compact human skin.

The others came forward, worse for wear but alive.

"Everyone here?"

"No."

Ryu turned to the masked ninja, then scanned the group again.

"Xeni? Xeni!"

With growing desperation they separated, searching.

They found her crumpled in what was her stone prison.

Too late.

Kakashi collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms. Rocking back an\d forth as the others averted their eyes.

Too late.

**

* * *

**

**I'm getting kind of bored with this (as you can probably tell) so this is the second to last chapter.)**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


	22. The End

Sakura cried softly into Sasuke's shoulder.

Ryu stood off to the side, Cale with him.

Rose was mourning silently with Rishka and Leban.

Naruto reached up to wipe his eyes angrily as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, eyes shining with tears he could never let fall.

The small funeral gathering stood on a cliff, overlooking the crystal clear ocean, as a single boat with only two passengers was detached from the white sand beach below.

"It is what they would have wanted."

Ryu's voice was strong, but tight from unshed tears.

Rose began to sing, a high keen for the twins as they set forth on their final journey together, over the horizon.

The group watched until the funeral ship was only a white spot in the setting sun. It was hard to believe they had lost them. Barlos Renily and his twin sister Xeni would see the ocean, but not through the eyes of this world.

"At least they are together. It is how they would have wanted it." Leban's voice washed in calming waves over the small congregation.

"He was a good man."

Ryu's voice was softer then before, softer and more pained.

"One of the best. And she…I will never meet her equal. They always said that we were very alike, but it wasn't true. They were so much better then I can ever hope to be."

The group stood in silence for a while longer before turning back towards the road. They walked in comfortable silence for a mile or two, each in their own thoughts until they reached a fork in the forest path.

One trail traveled home and to more mapped paths, speckled with light as the sun shone between the branches onto the well trodden dirt, while the other was falling apart, the path overgrown. People long ago forgetting where it led.

Ryu paused, unblinking eyes gazing down the almost invisible trail.

"I leave you here my friends."

The others had kept going, but stopped at his words, turning back to him.

"What?"

Naruto, as always, was the first to speak.

"But-"

The dragon raised a hand, a bitter smile playing around his lips.

"I am being called."

There was a sullen silence.

Sakura's tears began afresh as she gave him a quick hug.

"Good-bye."

Ryu pulled away, slowly coming to stand before Sasuke. He glanced back at Sakura before he spoke to the stoic boy.

"We may not like each other Sasuke, but I ask you a favor."

The Uchiha heir raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Look after her."

The silence between them was tense. Then, Sasuke smirked.

"I would have anyway."

The young men shook hands, rivalry momentarily forgotten. Ryu moved around the group shaking hands and bidding farewell. He reached Cale and smiled forlornly.

"It was good to see you again. I am sure this will not be the last time we meet, Cale."

The Viking smiled and slammed his hand into Ryu's back, causing the young man to stumble slightly.

"Off with you, rough."

A lone figure walked down an overgrown path. His trench coat draped over one shoulder as a warm breeze ruffled his hair. The man had been walking alone for an hour or two.

He smiled wistfully as he let his thoughts wander back, to a time and a place thousands of years past. The voice of the Ancient echoed in his mind as if he were a young dragon in his mighty chamber again:

"_Each of our lives is a story. Once upon a time we saw the light of day for the first time, and our story began. Through the newborn fog we meet the cast of characters: first our parents, then later on our friends and enemies. _

_We discover the setting, whether it be in this world or another. And each of us starts on a quest, be it for happiness, meaning, love, or, as mine, for repentance. At times we travel along sunlit boulevards and sometimes we stumble into darkened back alleys._

_Along the journey we find out who we are, what we're made of. We learn, hopefully, and we grow, and the more days that pass - truth be told - the closer we draw to the end of our story. Or, maybe, just the end of this chapter. _

_I can only hope, by the end of my story, someone will have found me; and led me from the alley, into the sun."_

He sighed, his old soul beginning to weaken in the despair that weighed him down. A bird began to call and was suddenly cut off in the wilderness to his left. A black creature leapt from tree to tree, passing the wanderer in a blur.

The traveler smile, shrugging on his black coat. He scented the air; nothing mortal for miles around.

His violet eyes began to change, fingers elongating, and fangs forming.

"Let's see where you lead."

_**

* * *

**_

**Wolfy101**


End file.
